The Desert's Rose
by VampiruLover
Summary: ...She's suspected of terrorism..."Ziva was not involved!"..."I taught you how to kill. But I didn't teach you how to love." A woman from Ziva's past emerges what will happen now? A tragic story of death, love, and what it truly means to be human.
1. Chapter 1

Desert Rose

Ziva strolled into the bullpen at her usual hour noting that Tony was on time. She smirked to herself, must be a new record.

"What's so funny Zi-va?" Tony drawled pulling his feet from atop his desk flashing a grin towards the beautiful Israeli.

Ziva sat her backpack down and turned towards her partner, "Just wondering why you're on time for work on a Monday." She quipped earning herself a pout from Tony who merely huffed and turned his head getting ready to torture McGee.

McGee sensing the shift in the room looked up from his computer,

Not today Tony." McGee's voice was dry and he sounded uninterested in their normal game of cat and mouse. Tony felt a large grin crease his face as he pulled out a straw from his desk, probably from one of their many take-out overnighters. He unwrapped his weapon, tearing a piece from the wrapper and putting it in his mouth. Oh this was gonna be-

"DiNozzo." Gibbs entered the bullpen holding a fresh cup of coffee. Tony quickly swallowed the paper ball and put the wrapper and straw back in his desk for, later use…Ziva merely shook her head before opening up her email. She smiled when she saw the email address, DesertRose she quickly double clicked. The email opened, reveling a long detailed email in various languages. She groaned inwardly, she was not expecting to do this much thinking this early, sighing sadly to herself she set the email aside for a time when she had more patience to process the multilingual message.

Gibbs overtly observed his team, it was 0800 on a Monday, they had no case, he was itching to do something productive. Suddenly, Gibbs felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked up at the balcony meeting eyes with, a very displeased, Director Vance. Director Vance nodded his head slightly then retreated back into his office. Gibbs, ignoring his teams expectant glances, he trotted up the staircase and into the Directors office.

Cynthia paid no mind to agent Gibbs as he breezed past her into the director's office, she had long since given up on protecting the Directors privacy where agent Gibbs was concerned. Gibbs shut the door gently behind him as he gazed at the faces of on very pissed off looking Israeli ambassador and a calm collected Director.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Dr. Michael Oren ambassador of Israel." The ambassador held out his hand which Gibbs begrudgingly accepted. Dr. Oren did not seem to notice Gibbs resistance. Director Vance pulled out a file and motioned the two men to sit at his conference table.

"At 0400 Sunday we received intel about a Hamas terrorist group planning an attack towards the Israeli embassy. " Director Vance pulled out a group of pictures handing them to both men. Gibbs glanced over the photos briefly before staring back at the director. "The intel is considered reliable, coming directly from Mossad as well as the CIA and Homeland security. However, this group is extremely tight nit, and nearly impossible to penetrate, also their leader, Akuziva Daveda, is Mossad trained. She is highly skilled and extremely insolated. Her partners known only by their codenames are also flying completely under the radar of all of our best intelligence operations."

"What does this have to do with NCIS Leon?"

"Akuziva Daveda has dual citizenship for both America and Israel as long as she stays on US soil she is within our jurisdiction."

"How can she be Mossad and an American citizen?" Gibbs accepted a folder from Vance opening to the first page.

"Her father was a marine."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow before looking over the file, born in America; mother Vidette Daveda; father Bresal Daveda. Age: Unknown; Curently location unknown…unknown…Gibbs tossed the useless file onto the table.

"So what do you want us to do?"

Dr. Oren cleared his throat, "We have reason to believe that an agent of yours has been in constant contact with her, we however-" Gibbs growled and stood up from the table getting really close to the man's face begging him to say something stupid.

"Agent Gibbs." Vance sat up straighter in his chair trying to assert control back over the situation that was currently spiraling out of control. Dr. Oren gulped noticeably before looking away from Gibbs.

"However, " he continued slowly, cautiously, "there is no evidence to suspect that she is involved with this terrorist activity. The Israeli embassy as well as your government would like to orchestrate an undercover mission."

Gibbs calmed himself before returning to his seat. He looked at Vance, then back at the pictures.

"So what do you think they're talkin' about up there?" Tony shot another spitball at McGee quickly hiding the straw looking up innocently at him. Tim growled and pulled the spit ball out of his hair.

"No idea Tony." Tim grumbled tossing the fifth spit ball into the trash.

Ziva looked over at McGee with a sense of pity, it was her fault that he was getting picked on today. She decided to turn the tables. "So Tony, why are you on time today? No dates this weekend?" Ziva grinned putting her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her folded hands. Tony's head turned towards Ziva a small frown appearing on his lips.

"Actually, Zi-va I had two dates this weekend." He grinned smugly leaning back in his chair. Ziva nodded her head smiling wider.

"Really, To-ny, and how did that go for you?"

Tony lost his smugness as the events of his weekend came back to him, "I don't wanna talk about it." At this McGee looked up from his desk suspcisouly.

"You always wanna talk about it." McGee deadpanned. Ziva stood slinking over behind Tony getting really close, whispering in his ear loud enough for McGee to hear.

"Yea, Tony. So what really happened?" Tony stiffened in his chair uncomfortably at the closeness of his partner. Her breath was sending chills down his spine, chills that where exciting his male organs.

"I-Oh hey boss!" Tony looked up at Gibbs as he passed by. Gibbs rolled his eyes at his teams antics. Can't leave them alone for more than five minutes he mused. Ziva stood giving Tony room to breathe but remained behind his chair waiting expectantly.

Gibbs sat a file on his desk before grabbing a set of pictures. "David, with me." Gibbs instantly backpedaled towards the elevator. Ziva instantly fell in step with her fearless leader. They waited in silence for the elevator doors to open before quietly stepping in. Once inside Gibbs hit the emergency off switch and turned to ZIva. His eyes searching her face. Ziva now accustomed to Gibbs stare merely waited for his search to finish before speaking. After a few moments Gibbs nodded to himself and opened a file pulling out several pictures. Gibbs pulled out one picture in particular, he put it right in front of Ziva's face. His body was so close she could feel his warm breathe on her ear. Ziva looked from Gibbs to the picture. Her eyes widened momentarily before she took the picture from Gibbs.

"Do you know her?" Gibbs voice drawled in her ear.

"Yes, her name is Akiva Daveda she's Mossad." Ziva inspected the picture closer her eyes, turning soft as her mind flittered in and out of memories.

"How well do you know her?" Gibbs watched Ziva's face contort subtly through the rainbow of emotions before she looked him in the eye.

"She trained me."

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Trained you?" Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, making sure his presence was known to his agent. Ziva turned towards Gibbs looking up into his face, keeping inside his personal bubble.

"Yes, trained me, for Mossad." Ziva 's mouth created a thin line as memories of her childhood started filtering through her mind.

"How long have you known her?" Gibbs breath was warm on her face, smelling lightly of coffee. Ziva took a small step back, turning her gaze to the picture, she grazed a finger over the women's cheek.

"My whole life." Ziva looked at the picture sadly before frowning. "What does that have to do with anything?" Gibbs pulled out a few more photos.

"What about these men?" Ziva accepted the pictures looking at them she furrowed her eyebrows in thought then handed them back to Gibbs. "I don't know." Ziva hoped her voice was steady enough. Gibbs put the pictures back in the folder then squared himself in front of Ziva staring down at her.

"Anything you want to tell me Ziva?"

Ziva backup slightly, but stared right back. "What is this about Gibbs?" Gibbs gritted his teeth, he could tell she was hiding, or protecting, something.

" How well do you know her Ziva?"

"I trust her with my life." Ziva looked away with a distant look she started to pace. What was his game?

"Like Ari?" Ziva stopped pacing glaring at the mention of her dead half brother. She approached Gibbs standing up straight lifting her heels slightly to make herself seem bigger than she was.

"No."

Gibbs nodded then stepped back giving Ziva some air. Ziva relaxed slightly, pacing again.

"You called her Akiva is that her real name?" Gibbs followed Ziva with his eyes gauging her reaction. Her face remained impassive her eyes trained at the floor.

"No, it is a nickname. Her real name is Akuziva Daveda." Ziva reached for the set of photos in Gibbs hand. Pulling out Akiva's picture.

"She has been charged with terrorism against the state of Israel and the United States." Gibbs leaned against the wall of the elevator giving Ziva more room, watching her face intently.

"That's not possible. " Ziva stopped pacing looking down at the picture intently.

"Enlighten me."

"She loves her countries. Both of them." Ziva sat down on the floor of the elevator. "She would never betray them."

"Mossad gave us the intel."

"She doesn't answer to Mossad. She answers to the President of Israel and no one else. She was trained by Mossad but she was never used by Mossad for mission work."

Gibbs nodded his head flipping the elevator back on.

"Gibbs."

"Ziva."

"You want me to find her don't you?"

Gibbs smirked to himself looking back at Ziva. "Oh, yeah." Gibbs sauntered out of the elevator heading to the bullpen. Ziva pulled herself up and followed Gibbs out.

"McGee put these pictures on the screen." Gibbs tossed a file towards the agent who quickly scrambled to get the file pulled up on the plasma. Tony stood looking at the file.

"New case boss?"

"Undercover mission DiNozzo." Tony looked at the picture of a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed woman. He looked over at Ziva then back at the picture. He did this a couple of times.

"Ziva did you ever wear an eyepatch?"

"No Tony." Ziva was quickly typing on her computer pulling up her email.

"But this looks just like you." Tony turned his head to the side examining the picture closer. The woman had the same beautiful wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes, or eye from what he could see. The same widows peek, her nose and mouth even though it was in a deep frown looked identical to Ziva's. There was even a star of david around her neck. Infact… "Hey McGee blow up that necklace." McGee nodded and did as asked.

"Hey isn't that your necklace?"

Ziva looked up from her computer at the blown up picture, although it was fuzzy it was easily identifiable. "It was." Before Saleem ripped it off my neck.

"Are you sure-" Smack, "Thank you boss!" Tony rubbed the back of his head wincing slightly.

"Her name is Akuziva Daveda. She is wanted for terrorism against the U.S. and Israel. Her current location is unknown. Our job is to find her and her group." McGee unzoomed the picture and produced five more pictures of men of various races.

"McGee can you do a facial recognition on these men?"

"Sure. What database?"

"All of them."

"Boss that could take hours."

"Do it McGee!" Jumping slightly McGee emailed the photos to Abby asking for a full database search on the mystery men.

"There is no need Gibbs." Ziva stood up from her computer, making her way to the plasma. She pulled an email off the printer and handed it to Gibbs. He squinted before putting on his glasses. " I know all these men." Tony took a step back from his partner eyeing her up and down. Ziva rolled her eyes and pointed to the first picture. He was an African American man, cold dark eyes blank face with a large scar down the one cheek. "His name is Adeyemi Femiadyem, African native, his code name is The Fear." Ziva felt a shudder go through her body. She pointed to the next man, a man with stark grey hair a long beard, his face was creased with heavy wrinkles nearly covering his stark blue eyes. "His name is The End. I do not know his real name." Ziva looked at the next picture. The man had slicked dark black hair and wide eyes, with a small grin that said yea I'm crazy, and there is nothing you can do about it, his eyes were an awful grey color. "The Pain, also known as Havrol Sems he was Russian born but spent most of his time in the middle east." Ziva subconsciously rubbed a scar on her upper arm. Ziva's eyes flicked to the next two pictures and she frowned furrowing her eyebrows. "These men are dead." She turned around to Gibbs. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, " I killed them myself." Ziva felt a chill roll through her body. Gibbs shadowed her back looking over her shoulder at the two men. He looked back at Ziva handing her the email back.

"You know I can't read this." Gibbs grumbled. Ziva took the email from him and mentally smacked herself. Of course he couldn't it was written in three different languages.

"I'll do it boss." Tony snatched the letter from Ziva, grinning before his face went blank. Ziva raised an eyebrow at him then crossed her arms leaning back slightly her shoulder brushing Gibbs chest lightly. Tony instantly new he made a mistake, he turn the paper sideways and upside down scrunching up his face. "What language is this?"

"Actually Tony it's three different languages." Ziva snatched the email back. Gibbs looked over her shoulder at the email noting the email address. He gently pulled the email from Ziva handing it to McGee.

"Can you trace that email?" McGee looked at the email header and started typing. Tony put his hands on his hips looking from his Boss to Ziva. Was it him, or was he acting a little over protective of their favorite ninja?

All eyes were on McGee as he typed away. "Well, the account is under a public domain so I can't trace it back to a specific company, but I can tell the last location and time the account was accessed." McGee typed a few more things into the computer before it beeped, he grinned looking up at his boss. "Got an address."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs went around his desk grabbing his gun, his team mirrored his actions. "Grab your overnight bags, McGee get with Abby we're going to need all the surveillance equipment we can fit into this." Gibbs tossed a duffle bag at McGee. McGee caught it, fumbling slightly with all his gear, before heading down to Abby's. "DiNozzo, David…pull the charger around. We meet in 10." Before he left the Ziva left the bullpen he grabbed Ziva arm gently, " Can you read this?" He handed her back the email.

"Yea Gibbs, but it's going to take some time, it's a lot longer than her usual emails and she switches languages 3 times."

"How long?"

"Maybe an hour, could be more, if she's using code." Gibbs clapped her on the back.

"Do it." Gibbs headed towards the director's office.

Tony fell in step with Ziva, keeping a close eye on his partner. "Any idea what's going on?" Ziva hit the button to the elevator and leaned on the frame, she looked up at Tony. Tony's eyes opened wide, he saw so much in his partners eyes. Love, hate, confusion and something he never thought he would ever see in her eyes, fear.

"Not right now Tony." The elevator opened and Ziva entered first, Tony followed her in and hit the button to the garage.

Gibbs went into the director's office; Vance had been waiting for his confirmation. Without a word between them, Vance handed over the mission files. Gibbs nodded, "See yea later Vance." Gibbs slammed the door to his office. Vance shook his head and picked up the phone.

McGee carried his overfilled surveillance bag out to the charger Abby gave him everything but the kitchen sink. Tony and Ziva were casually leaning against the car trying to stare the other down. McGee gulped feeling the tension in the air. He looked from one to the other trying to figure out which one had the keys, and which one wouldn't kill him for guessing wrong. McGee decided that it was a no win situation.

"Hey guys?" Tony and Ziva looked over at him; if looks could kill he'd be dead, twice. McGee lifted the heavy duffle bag slightly. "Can you pop the trunk?" Ziva pulled the keys out of her pocket pushed the required button, then went back to glaring at Tony. McGee shuffled back to the trunk space putting all his stuff in the trunk; he hesitantly grabbed their bags, seeing as he was going unnoticed he continued packing the trunk. Gibbs trotted into view handing his bag to McGee.

"Thanks McGee." Gibbs approached his two agents, completely being ignored; he raised his hands smacking both of his agents in the back of the head. Ziva and Tony groaned, Ziva turned and opened the front passenger side door. Tony opened his mouth before receiving a glare from Gibbs. Tony closed his mouth with a pop going to the back right behind Ziva. McGee climbed into the seat behind Gibbs.

Gibbs cranked the engine and they were off. An hour plane ride, a rental car and a few head slaps later the team arrived in Dayton Ohio. The air was crisp but not unpleasant, Gibbs looked around, they were stopped at a gas station as McGee fiddled with the GPS. Ziva leaned casually against the car looking at her phone. Tony was inside stocking up with junk food; his arms were filled with candy bars, drinks, chips and other goodies. Tony tossed his treasure on the counter and paid that cashier.

"Good news boss, we're only 3 miles away from the house the email was traced to." McGee showed Gibbs the GPS and even though Gibbs couldn't see the screen clearly, he nodded to McGee. Gibbs looked over to Ziva. She had been unusually quiet during their trip. Tony was his usual self and Tim was, well Tim. Tony trotted back to the car dividing the goodies between his team mates; coffee for Gibbs; orange juice for Ziva; milk for Tim; and a blue raspberry slushy for himself. All drinks situated, the team retreated back into the car.

The team pulled up in front of an old 1950's house, there was a pink truck in the drive way. Donning their caps they piled out of the car. Gibbs led the team up the narrow walk knocking on the glass door. As soon as they had approached the house a dog started barking; a women's voice could be heard from behind the door telling the dog to shut up. An elderly woman opened the door, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, the silver color glinting in the sunlight, her blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Can I help you?"

Gibbs pulled out his ID showing the woman, "Agent Gibbs NCIS, we're looking for an Akuziva Daveda." The women pulled the door open wider grabbing her dog by the collar.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, we just need to ask her a few questions does she live here?"

"Well, right now, but she left for a business trip to DC early this morning. Please come in." The woman pulled the dog into the house, Gibbs and his team entered the humble home. Gibbs scanned the home quickly, two chairs, a TV, an old computer on a small desk in the corner, angel's and crucifixes scattered around. Tony, Ziva and Tim spread out, casually looking around the small house. One hallway lead back to four doors, the room straight back had its door shut, the other doors where open, Ziva could clearly see from her place in the living room that one room was the bathroom, the other a bedroom and the other what looked like a collect all room. Tony and Tim stood in the kitchen as there was barely enough room for the Gibbs, Ziva and the woman in the living room.

The woman sat down in her recliner, she motioned for Gibbs to do the same, he smiled a thank you and sat opposite her. "You said it was a business trip. What kind of business?" Gibbs pulled out a note pad and pen. Ziva looked down the hallway to the room with the closed door, there was no way she could sneak back to take a look, the house was too small. She decided to let Gibbs do his magic.

The woman smiled and nodded, "She needed to visit an embassy to get a vista, no visa so she could do something overseas." The woman tapped her fist on her head. "Gosh darnet, I can't remember what she said she was gonna do."

Gibbs smiled gently at the woman, "Did she say what embassy?"

"You know I'm sure she did, but for the life of me I can't remember it right now." The woman looked agitated at herself and frowned wracking her brain trying to remember what Akiva had said.

"Was it the Israeli embassy?" Gibbs coaxed.

"Yea, wait no, no not that one, she was so excited about it, she was telling me about all the different embassies in the DC area, she kept telling me that we would have to visit one day. But for the life of me I cannot remember which one she was going to this time."

"Ma'am may I take a look in her room?" Ziva asked politely.

"Sure dear, but please call me Sharon." Ziva nodded her thanks to Sharon and made her way back to the closed door. Ziva opened the door slowly, the room was tiny, and sparse, a small futon mat lay on the floor with rumpled blankets, there was a milk crate next to it serving as a night stand with an alarm clock on it, Ziva ventured to the closet pulling one of the doors open. Not surprisingly there were few clothes in the closet, one shirt, two pairs of pants and lots of plastic hangers. The room also had a bookcase, Ziva turned her attention to the various titles, most of them where in other languages, she could read most of the titles, but some of the books were so worn the spine was illegible. Ziva noted a surge protector by the bed, with no plugs in it. She filed it away for later returning back to the living room.

"She does not seem to have many possessions." Ziva asked nonchalantly.

"Oh my no, poor dear, she had only a suitcase and a back pack when she moved in here. She's only been here a few months since she lost her lease on her apartment." The woman smiled kindly at Ziva over the side of the chair.

"Well I think we're done here, thank you Sharon you've been a great help." Gibbs stood pulling out a business card, "If you can remember anything please give me a call." Gibbs started to stand but the woman grabbed his arm lightly.

"What is going on Agent Gibbs? Is my niece ok?" The woman's worried eyes pierced through Gibbs, blue met blue and for a moment Gibbs felt a bit of shame in himself for having to lie.

"She's ok, we think she may have witnessed a murder, someone identified her car." Gibbs' lie came smoothly out of his mouth. The woman let go of Gibbs sleeve and smiled.

"Yes her car is pretty noticeable. She painted it herself you know! She was so proud of that yellow, it's so bright you could see it in the dark!" The woman smiled gently, her voice was full of warmth and love. Gibbs finished standing and motioned for his agents to head for the door.

"Oh wait! Let me get her a treat!" The woman hurried to the small kitchen pulling out a dog treat effectively distracting the dog so the team could make it out the door safely.

"Why didn't you ask for her full name boss?" Tony opened the car door looking over the roof at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked to himself and pointed somewhere over the boys shoulder.

"'Cause DiNozzo, it's on the mail box."

Tony's head whipped around; there right by the front door was a small black mail box with even tinier lettering, S. Bawein. Tony shook his head and got into the car, the team resituated themselves and drove down the block to a dead end.

"McGee do background on a Sharon Bawein, I doubt that is her maiden name, but she did mention being Akiva's aunt, so look under both her father and mothers last name. Tony, call local PD I want a car stationed close by incase Akiva's trip is cut short. Ziva, where are you on the email?"

"Only one paragraph in Gibbs, Japanese is a very complex syntax, and vague. I have been able to isolate some key points, Israel, America, bomb, and terrorist. But the rest of it is making little sense until I can finish the paragraph." Ziva felt like her head was going to explode, Japanese was not one of her five languages, it was one she had studied in childhood. "I'm trying to skip over the Japanese the best I can. But her sentences run together, then switch languages. So I'm only getting half of the message." Gibbs grumbled to himself then pulled out of the dead end street.

Tony hung up his phone, "Where we going boss?"

"Back to DC."

"Uh, boss, Sharon Bawein, or rather Sharon Daveda, was a U.S. Marine-"

"No such thing as 'was' McGee." Gibbs smiled to himself, he knew there was something he liked about that women.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, she's never left the country, never even had a passport. She's lived in Ohio her entire life, born in a small town up north then remained here for the last 20 years. Married once, no children, she was widowed about 30 years ago."

"Family?"

"Yes, 5 brothers and 2 sisters. One of them is-"

"Bresal" Gibbs whipped the car out onto the main road.

"Yea, but he's deceased, KIA. Desert Storm."

Tony looked over McGee's shoulder at the computer screen, "Had two tours in Vietnam boss, he was pretty old when he went to desert storm." But Gibbs never heard him, his mind was somewhere else, a loud, dusty, sandy somewhere else. Memories snaked his way through his mind, his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as unwanted memories came to the surface.

"Boss?..."

"Yea McGee?" Gibbs snapped himself out of his headspace just in time to turn into the airport.

" I think I remember seeing a cell phone on the side table you want me to go through the phone records and see if we can find Akiva's number?"

"Tony." Tony smacked McGee in the back of the head with glee.

"On it boss!" McGee rubbed his head, you know for being an MIT grad he felt stupid sometimes.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Boss, I tracked down all of Sharon's phone numbers except four. They're 4 different numbers under the same name, probably a family account, but the name listed is not in any of our files." McGee was balancing a laptop on his hand showing Gibbs as they entered the NCIS building; Tony and Ziva were bickering about what the best assassin movie of the 80's was and Gibbs was about to send them all to the daycare center.

"Get with Abby we need that phone number." Gibbs stopped in his tracks causing Tony to blindly run into him. A chill of fear ran through Tony as he started to open his mouth to apologize before quickly shutting it. "Are you two done?" Gibbs growled turning to look at his team members. They both looked down ashamed at their behavior. Ziva was the first to look up into Gibbs face, features taunt in determination.

"You still have not told us, what it is exactly we are to do with this information." Gibbs smirked slightly looking his agents up and down he turned heading to the bullpen his 'children' in tow.

"At 0400 yesterday morning a terrorist plot was discovered against the Israeli embassy. The suspect is a Hamas terrorist group, Akuziva is supposed to be their leader, with the other men as her back up. Mossad, Homeland Security and the CIA have dumped this case on us, because they think Ziva, has connections with Akuziva." Tony looked at Ziva before sitting down at his desk. He pulled the combined files up onto the plasma.

"How am I supposed to go undercover? Call her and tell her I want into her operation?"

"Somethin' like that. Work on that email. Tony with me." Gibbs turned towards the elevator to Abby's lab.

"On your six boss."

Ziva sighed and sat at her desk, she pulled out her multilingual electronic dictionary and started typing.

"Whadaya got Abbs?" Gibbs rounded the corner of Abby's evidence table producing a Caffpow, he waggled the drink in front of her face before having it quickly snatched from his grasp. Abby gave a sigh of caffeinated relief.

"Well, we decided the best way to track the numbers was to use the GPS in their cell phones, three of the phones where at the same location but the other was on the move." Abby jumped up and down in excitement, her chains, and spikes jingling loudly.

"Abbs."

"It's headed to DC, only 2 hours away." Abby smiled brightly as Gibbs leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs turned to Tony, "Tony, isn't there a hotel across from Ziva's apartment?"

"Yea…" Tony's face contorted in confusion.

"Get a room with a good view, grab the stakeout equipment and head over there." Tony scurried out of the room, McGee turned from the computer expectantly; Gibbs flashed a grin.

"What should I do boss?" Gibbs pointed to the surveillance duffle bag partially unpacked on Abby's evidence table.

"Take this to Ziva's, full surveillance, I want eyes and ears in her entire apartment." Gibbs started walking towards the door.

"Should I-"

"Nope." Gibbs turned and tossed a key to Tim before disappearing through the door. Tim looked nervously at Abby who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's gonna kill me." Abby held back a smile and nodded. Tim sighed and grabbed the equipment heading to Ziva's apartment.

Gibbs waited for the coffee machine to finish filling his coffee, his mind was swimming. He trusted Ziva with his life, she knew that, he knew that. But who was this Akuziva person? His gut told him something wasn't right, he just couldn't place it. He knew Ziva was going to be mad that he bugged her apartment; but he had no choice. If, no when, Akiva met up with Ziva, he would need all the evidence he could to prove her innocence. Gibbs picked up his coffee from the machine. An undercover mission; Ziva would have to confront Akuziva, and he would be there every step of the way; protecting and watching.

Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen holding his nice hot cup of coffee.

"Gibbs." Ziva stood holding out the email, it had lots of scribbles on it, some in Hebrew. Gibbs stopped protecting his coffee squinting at the scribbles.

"What does it say?"

"Well basically, it's a warning-"

"Basically?"

"Right, well she is warning me that some of her old team members were contacting her for an op. She does not say anything more on it, she wanted me to use my contacts at NCIS to find out more information."

"Then why was it three paragraphs long?"

"Well, not everything she wanted to talk about is related to our case Gibbs. But she did give me more details on the men and a possible location of their hideout."

"This isn't Hamas is it?"

"No, they may be flying under that terrorist name. But, they are not Hamas. I have seen these men before at Mossad. I think Mossad is trying to clean up after themselves." Gibbs took a sip from his coffee, sitting down at his desk. Ziva followed him leaning on his desk.

"Clean up after themselves. Are you telling me that these men are part of Mossad?"

"Yes." Ziva rubbed her arms as if she was cold. She turned away from Gibbs, trying to hide her eyes from him. Ziva felt her mind clouding over, she could see herself younger, greener. She had just joined Mossad, her father had left her at the training camp. She could still smell the blood in the air, it was a hot summer day; the pack on her back was weighting her down; her camo-pants were flittering in the wind. She could remember those men, what they did, what they did to her. All to 'train' her, and how, in the end, Akiva saved her; Ziva's face went white, her eyes hollow, she could hear someone whispering her name but it sounded so distant.

"Ziva!" Gibbs raised his voice slightly causing his probationary agent to jump visibly. Ziva licked her dry lips, looking over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"I am fine." She lifted herself from his desk and made her way to hers, but a gentle hand stopped her. She stopped, not offended or scared, and turned towards her leader. Gibbs face was soft when he looked at his agent, Gibbs eyes searched her face. Her eyes were hollow, her face had gone pale, she reminded him of the time she almost died while undercover in his care. He was going to make sure, that the almost would never be too late. Gibbs let her arm trail through his grip, rubbing the back of her hand gently with his thumb momentarily before releasing her. Gibbs pulled a paper from atop his desk.

"Go home, get her to come to you." Gibbs started up to Vance's office. Ziva cleared her throat and pulled herself together, she snatched her bag from her chair and stomped to the elevator. She was furious with herself. She pushed her memories into the dark recesses of her mind, and entered the elevator looking at the paper. It had Akiva's phone number on it, Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Shalom?"

"Shalom Ziva."

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are you?" Ziva pulled herself into her car.

"About an hour from downtown DC." Ziva cranked her car shifting the phone to speaker setting it into her cup holder.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ziva pulled out of the garage, and headed towards her house.

" Well I did, then the stupid hotel sold my room by mistake. They offered me a free weekend anywhere I want but can't give me another room until tomorrow."

"How about my place, I will cook for you." Ziva felt a smile creeping across her face, it was so nice to hear Akiva's voice, it had been so long since she had seen or actually heard from her, it would be nice to actually touch and see her.

"Where do you live. I'll put it in my GPS."

McGee looked around Ziva's apartment double checking that all the equipment was in working order; he had cameras in every room but the bathroom, and microphones littered throughout the entire apartment. If a spider so much as sneezed they were going to hear it. McGee jumped slightly when his phone rang in his pocket.

"McGee."

"Get out of there, Tony should be set up across the street at the hotel. Get with him I'll meet you in 20." McGee was about to reply before his phone disconnected, he looked at it realizing that Gibbs had merely hung up on him, not unusual. He quickly gathered up his stuff and headed out locking the apartment behind him.

Ziva closed her phone stepping out of her car, she pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face before beginning her assent. She was filled with a mixture of happiness and fear, she defiantly knew that Akiva was capable of pulling of the perfect assassination, but she hoped against her life that Akiva still trusted her enough to pull off her own operation. She also wondered, what Akiva's role in the operation was. Surely she would have let her know that she was going undercover for an op. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, come to think of it, she could not remember the last time she had heard Akiva talk about an op. Not since their last mission to Africa together, and that was years ago. Maybe Ziva was wrong, maybe Akiva did go rogue, if that was the case, she would have to take her in. Ziva turned the key in the lock, opening her door slowly.

"But can I do it?"

Ziva set her bag on her couch before plopping down herself, she sighed heavily and rested her head on the back. She felt dirty, like she was betraying everything she knew to be right in the world. Her body was poised and ready muscles so tight, she could almost feel them grind as she moved. She didn't want to do this, she felt torn, between the man who protected her from her father or from the woman who protected her from death. She snorted, they are almost one in the same now. Ziva pulled herself from her couch going to her kitchen to start one of Akiva's favorite meals.

Gibbs slipped the card key into the electronic lock, he opened the door looking around the hotel room converted into surveillance center. McGee was putting the finishing touches on the eyes and ears hooking them up to the main computers so that all the monitors worked in sync. Tony was handing McGee the requested cords from under the table. Gibbs smirked to himself, it's so nice when we all get along. Gibbs sat his cup of coffee on a nearby table.

"Whada we got?" Tony hit his head on the table startled by his boss's sneaky entrance.

"Oh hey boss…" Tony groaned rubbing the back of his head.

McGee turned towards his Gibbs, "I have cameras in every room but the bathroom and microphones everywhere. Ziva just entered her apartment. I was waiting for the go ahead to turn on the mics but we have video feed as soon as I left."

"Do it McGee." McGee fiddled with the computers, a loud scratching noise filled the room momentarily, before the sounds of pots and pans clanging took over. Tony sat down at one of the chairs focusing his attention on the monitor, he was amazed at Ziva's fluid movements around the kitchen, her ability to multitask and chop made her look like a chef. Gibbs took the seat next to him looking around at the monitors.

"Dead spots McGee?"

"The bathroom, a small corner in the bedroom, and the pantry in the kitchen, however, we should be able to hear even the faintest whisper." McGee sat next to Gibbs typing on his computers.

"I brought a combat sniper rifle from NCIS, if anything gets hinky boss." Tony pointed over to the bed where a big gun case lay. Gibbs stood going over to the bed pulling the weapon from its case he ran his hands over the weapon, he opened the curtain slightly lifting the gun to his shoulder, he aimed the weapon towards Ziva's apartment. He clicked on the thermal scope he could see the walls and Ziva in the kitchen. Her apartment had a large sliding glass door that lead to a small balcony and one large window in the bedroom, the rest of the apartment was blocked, but at this range the bullet would pierce through the outer wall.

"Boss." Gibbs lowered the gun, walking over to the computers. " We have a bright yellow car coming down the street." McGee accessed the street cam reviling a bright yellow mazda miata, the car parked and a man stepped out of the car. "Never mind boss not her." A few moments later a yellow car with blue detailing pulled up behind the miata, Tony looked over McGee's shoulder.

"What kinda car is that?"

Gibbs grinned, "1985 chevy celebrity sports car DiNozzo. It's a classic." The car pulled to a stop and a woman with long wavy brown hair stepped out. She was wearing combat fatigues and a leather jacket around her shoulders and a backpack that hung off one shoulder. She slammed the door leaning casually against the frame, a gun was holstered in her pocket, the woman reached into her coat pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes, retrieving a cigarette she lit and inhaled. It was hard to see her features from the angel of the video, but when she exhaled, she looked up towards Gibbs and his team giving them a perfect view.

"It's Akiva boss." Tony looked at the screen, she was looking directly at them her face was impassive and emotionless almost scary, he felt a chill go through him, "She's seen us." Tony looked over to his boss, who simply nodded and took a drink of his coffee. Akiva rubbed her thumb over her eyebrow smiling slightly; she took another drag from her cigarette looking around slowly taking in all her surroundings. Gibbs watched her closely taking note that she had way more than a gun on her. Her posture showed that she was relaxed but very aware, her un-patched eye scanning everything, memorizing and categorizing. Akiva reached slowly for her pocket pulling out a cell phone waving it slightly in the air towards the hotel, and then opened it. She clicked a few buttons before putting it to her ear, taking another drag from her cigarette. Tony and McGee held their breathe unconsciously, suddenly a phone started ringing loudly in their room they looked around confused at their phones before realizing it was coming from Ziva's apartment, they let out their breath and watched as Ziva casually made her way to her phone.

"Shalom?" Ziva wiped her hands off with a towel before going to her small balcony, she looked over the railing. Akiva looked up at Ziva waving the pinky on the hand holding the phone.

Akiva slid her phone shut before putting her cigarette out with her fingers, Tony winced as he watched her, her face showed no pain at the action. She turned to enter the apartment building tossing the cigarette in the trash can. The team watched as Ziva unlocked her apartment door before retreating back to the kitchen.

Tony, and McGee turned their attention to the monitors showing Ziva's apartment; Gibbs picked the sniper rifle back up placing it into his shoulder, he rested his cheek on the stock looking through the scope aiming the crosshairs at the door. Just in case.

Ziva's door opened slowly, Ziva turned looking through her kitchen pass-thru. Akiva stepped slowly into the apartment hand on her gun. Ziva watched Akiva scan the room quickly she pulled her weapon from its holster. Ziva lifted her hands signaling her position in the room, Akiva's eye to flicked to her position. Ziva hands signaled something, causing Akiva to relax and re-holster her gun. Gibbs let out a breath taking his finger off the trigger. Akiva lifted her hands signing back to Ziva. Ziva nodded her head signing something back.

"Boss, I don't understand what they're saying."

"That's because they're not speaking, they're using military hand signals." Gibbs leaned back looking at the monitor.

Ziva came around the into the living room standing a foot in front of Akiva. Akiva was about 4 inches taller than Ziva, her shoulder span was easily double that of Ziva's, her hair although matching in color was offset by small streaks of silver at the sides. They both had their hair pulled back in tight pony tails, they're noses, skin tone and lips were almost identical, however; their eyes were what really set them apart. Ziva's rich chocolate brown eyes stared directly into Akiva's deep blue one.

Ziva could feel Akiva's warm breath on her cheek, her eyes were scanning Akiva's face looking for anything to help ease her fear, but as usual Akiva was unreadable. Akiva however was able to easily read Ziva; her jaw twitched slightly before she leaned in and kissed Ziva on the each cheek.

"Shalom Ziva." Ziva smiled slightly, Akiva's voice was deeper and scratchier than she remembered, but she was the same woman who saved her life many of times before. She resisted the urge to pull her into an Abby worthy hug; knowing that Akiva would not be receptive to that type of psychical contact.

Ziva cleared her throat, "Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." Akiva nodded her head setting her backpack down by the couch. She shrugged her jacket off leaving her in a tight black t-shirt which revealed her .45 sig holstered on her pocket, Akiva turned revealing at least two knives holstered on her belt behind her back.

Tony gulped, "She's defiantly well armed."

Gibbs smirked and leaned close to him, "And those are just the ones we can see DiNozzo."

Ziva took Akiva's jacket from her going over to the closet, Akiva pulled out another cigarette and a zippo lighter, flipping the cap.

"Do not even think about it." Ziva closed the door to her closet. Akiva looked over to Ziva putting the cigarette up to her mouth, then headed to the balcony; she slid the door open slowly before stepping out. Ziva let out a breath and followed. Akiva leaned casually on the railing taking a drag off the cigarette.

Ziva leaned on the railing upwind glancing sideways, "I thought you were going to quit, Boss."

Akiva snorted and turned her head towards Ziva, "Do you know how long it's been since I've gone by Boss?"

"Years?" Ziva turned resting her arms on the railing leaning over slightly gazing out at the low set sun.

"Yes, and I see you still haven't learned to use contractions."

Tony snorted with laughter at the comment, before being glared into silence. Gibbs sighed resting his head back on the stock of his gun.

Ziva smiled at the comment then touched Akiva's hand, Akiva rubbed her thumb over Ziva's fingers before taking her hand in hers.

"I wanted to apologize, for Somalia." Ziva grabbed Akiva's hand tighter.

"Do not apologize it is a sign of weakness."

"One of your NCIS rules?"

"Something like that."

Akiva let the smoke blow through her nose then turned to Ziva pulling her closer. "You are safe, and the trouble I went through to get the intel was well worth it."

"You gave NCIS the intel on Saleem?" Ziva's eyes widened slightly.

"It was all I could do from where I was." Akiva put out her cigarette pulling Ziva into the apartment, Ziva allowed herself to be pulled through her home only pausing long enough to close the sliding glass door. Akiva lead Ziva to the couch, sitting down pulling Ziva next to her.

"You have always been there for me." Ziva rested her head on Akiva's shoulder, breathing in her earthy scent.

"As I should be. I swore to protect you and I shall do so until my last breath." Akiva held Ziva's hand in both of hers idly playing with her fingers.

"What brings you to DC?"

"Did you read my email?"

"Yes. However, your code switching left many questions." Ziva felt Akiva chuckle.

"Your language skills are getting sloppy Ziva, too much time in America perhaps?"

Ziva lightly punched Akiva in the shoulder eliciting another chuckle from the woman.

"No, I just want to be as prepared as possible. Should you need my assistance." Just when Akiva was about to respond the timer on the stove went off. Ziva pulled herself from the couch padding to the kitchen. Akiva stood watching her.

"I expect the same rules as your mother, for dinner?" Ziva looked through the pass-thru smiling.

"No weapons at the table." Ziva and Akiva quoted simultaneously.

Tony and McGee looked at each other, then back at the monitor, both wondering just what kind of family life these two shared.

Akiva nodded and started disarming, she started with her sig setting it on the coffee table, she then pulled the two knives from behind her back flipping them around before setting them gently on the table, she then bent down pulling two additional knives from her combat boots, then lifting her left pant leg she pulled out her back up revolver, she set the assortment on the table then lifted up her right leg pulling out another back up pistol from an ankle holster, setting the gun on the table she then lifted her arm bending it behind her back she pulled a long blade out from underneath her black shirt.

"That blade has to be at least a foot long!" Tony yelped pointing at the monitor, McGee simply paled watching the woman disarm, defiantly not someone you would want to run into in the middle of the night in a alley.

Akiva laid the blade on the coffee table, she patted herself double checking, nodding to herself she made her way to the kitchen. Ziva was putting sticky rice into bowls when Akiva snuck up behind her. Her larger body enveloped Ziva as she reached around taking a bowl, her chest touching Ziva's back. Ziva poured beef stew over the rice before releasing the bowl to Akiva. Akiva looked around at the kitchen drawers before Ziva wordlessly pointed to a draw near the sink, Akiva pulled the drawer open and pulled out two forks. She handed one to Ziva then stuck one into her bowl taking a large bite.

"At least sit at the table." Ziva chided walking past Akiva into the small dinning room connected to the living room. Akiva followed Ziva to the small table setting down her bowl.

"You food is delicious as always Ziva." Akiva took another large bite savoring the flavor, " You have always been a great cook."

"That is because, my mother, actually let me in the kitchen." Ziva smiled taking a bite of the stew and rice. Akiva nodded and took another bite her bowl nearly empty.

Tony looked over to Gibbs, "Does Ziva know she's being watched?"

Gibbs leaned back setting the gun on his lap, "Watched yea, bugged no."

Tony grinned wide looking over at McGee a childish glint in his eye. "Well Probie would you like to be buried or cremated?"

"Shut up Tony."

"Oh come on probie, I thought I'd be nice and ask, since I'm going to need to know soon enough."

"She won't find out unless you tell her Tony."

"Right and you think I'm just going to pass up an opportunity like this?" Tony threw a paper ball at Tim's head. Gibbs reached over and smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Blackmailing your partner." Gibbs deadpanned trying to suppress a grin as he reached for his, now cold, coffee.

Akiva took a breath after finishing her second bowl, Ziva was just finishing up her first, she knew that Akiva wasn't one to sit for long. Akiva took the bowl into the kitchen washing it in the sink before returning back to the table. Ziva took the last bite from her bowl before sitting it aside.

"You really should eat more than once a day Akiva."

"Old habits die hard." Akiva took the bowl from Ziva's side of the table before going to the kitchen; she quickly washed the bowl. Ziva entered behind her putting the left-overs in containers.

"I suppose it's time to get down to business." Akiva brushed past Ziva going to her backpack, she pulled out a laptop setting it on the coffee table. Ziva sat on the floor infront of the laptop moving some of Akiva's weapons aside. Akiva sat on the couch behind her, her legs resting on either side. Akiva powered up the laptop.

" Two weeks ago, I was contacted by our, old friends." Akiva sneered at the word, 'friends,' she leaned over Ziva inputting her password. "They wanted to seek revenge on the man that pulled them from their positions at Mossad effectively turning them into criminals and putting them on every allied watch list. And that man was Dr. Oren, also known as-"

"Big Boss." Akiva nodded pulling up some files for Ziva to read through, "Wasn't he the one who-" Ziva pointed to her right eye.

"Yes, and it would seem he is not done with me yet."

"So what do The Fear and The Pain have to do with this?"

"They are the only two people still alive who can testify to his betrayal of Israel during the Cold War. Mikhail Gorbachev also known as The Sorrow, the man you killed in Russia."

"Mossad sent me on that mission when Oren was in power-" Ziva turned around looking Akiva in the face realization dawning.

"Exactly. There are only a handful of people who know what went down at Grozynj Grad. Me, The Sorrow, Pain, Fear, End and Big Boss. After that mission, Big boss was deemed worthy enough to lead Mossad, your father was vice director at the time. Everything went fine for a few years, then all hell broke loose. Oren started to get paranoid that the truth would be revealed so he sent you after the Sorrow, to start cleaning up his mess. Unfortunately for him, his paranoia got the best of him and he was asked to resign, but not before he sent the others into exile."

"But he couldn't get to you because you were no longer answering for Mossad, you were the president's personal body guard." Ziva looked from the computer back to Akiva.

"That's right."

"So you think that The Pain and The Fear are trying to kill him before he gets a chance to kill them?"

"That I do not know, I have not been in contact with these men since your training for Mossad ended."

Ziva shuddered at the memory, she leaned back into Akiva rubbing her arms, trying to push the memories away. It was not a day she wanted to remember. It was three days into her training for Mossad, they were torturing her, teaching her not to break. The Pain had her strapped to a large metal rack, her arms and legs at the four corners. He had thrown water on her and was pressing battery cables into her stomach every 2 to 3 minutes asking her various questions about her life and what her faux mission was about. She remembered watching Akiva's emotionless face from the corner of the room, her eyes were narrowed as she watched Ziva being tortured. She couldn't remember how many times she passed out from the pain but she never spoke a word. Eventually The Pain got tired of electricity and was about to start cutting her up. She distinctly remembers Akiva getting into an argument with the man before she slipped into full unconsciousness. She awoke several hours later in her bunk with Akiva putting a healing sav on her stomach.

Ziva was pulled out of her memory with a light kiss to the top of her head, Akiva's arms where now loosely around her neck as she typed something on her computer.

"Don't go back there Ziva, it will only bring you pain." Akiva whispered in her ear. Ziva nodded slightly before reading the new file Akvia presented to her.

"Boss…" Ziva turned her head slightly their faces inches apart.

"Not a word." Akiva turned Ziva's head gently making her read the computer.

"You know where they are hiding." Ziva pointed to a set of coordinates on the computer.

"Yes but I do not think it would be wise to venture alone."

"I think I can help." Ziva looked at the clock on the wall it was nearing 2300hrs, "But first, I need a shower." Akiva leaned back allowing Ziva to stand, "Please make yourself at home, my bedroom is back here."

"Toda." Akiva started picking up her weapons placing them in their respective holders. Tony couldn't resist watching Ziva disrobe. She pulled her hair from its pony tail, putting the band on her wrist, she entered her bedroom, pulling out a shirt and some underwear, unfortunately for Tony, the angle of the camera kept him from seeing exactly what she pulled out, he hit McGee on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" McGee whined. Tony didn't answer, he continued watching as Ziva removed her shirt, he could tell because the garment flew past the camera into the laundry bin, her pants where next. Tony was all but drooling waiting for her to leave the dead spot.

"Finally!" Tony's statement earned him a glare from Gibbs, McGee merely rolled his eyes, secretly he was also a bit excited.

Ziva finally came into view clad in her bra and underwear, her hair cascaded down her back, but Tony was no longer looking at that. He was looking at the scars that crisscrossed around her otherwise perfect caramel skin. Tony felt a pang of pain. Ziva's body was littered with scars, her back had a large hooked line that went from the top of her shoulder to the opposite hip, but this one looked old, almost completely faded. But what really scared Tony was the fresher looking ones at her sides, there were dark lines between her ribs, they traveled down her entire ribcage hidden partially by her bra and hair, but Tony knew they went all the way up. Ziva turned, revealing her front to the unknown camera, Tony held a breath as he looked at the damage. She had large scars on her inner thighs, discoloration on her stomach near her belly button, and a few older scars on her upper arms. Ziva walked out of frame before he could notice anymore. Tony felt sick to his stomach, why hadn't he noticed these before? Why didn't she tell him? I mean for God's sake he's seen her naked! Well almost seen her naked. He doesn't exactly remember anything but her eyes, for fear she would kill him if she looked anywhere else.

Gibbs felt a deep pain in chest, he promised to protect her and he was too late, sure he saved her life but what scars remained that he couldn't see? His gut still told him something wasn't right with Akiva, Ziva however, seemed completely relaxed around the woman. He kept his gun at the ready, just the case.

Akiva heard the water start running, she finally finished rearming herself, she grabbed her backpack powering off her laptop, backpack in one hand laptop in the other she made her way to the bedroom.

"Still don't make your bed!" Akiva called to the shower, she heard a faint, "You don't either!" before she sat on the edge she pulled open the bedside drawer pulling out Ziva's back up gun she looked it over, clean, and loaded, she nodded setting the gun on the bedside table. She then went to the other side of the bed, the one closer to the door, she pulled her sig and set it on the table she, then pulled out a case from her backpack, she then pulled the long knife from her back putting it in the case, she left the other knives in their places. She bent down taking her boots off setting them neatly by the bed, she stood pulling off her shirt, the sight that met the team would remain in their memories until they died.

Tony and McGee gasped at the screen, if they thought Ziva's body looked like bad then Akiva had defiantly been through hell. Her skin was marred almost everywhere, her back looked like a toddlers scribbles on a wall, lines where crisscrossed and deep, leaving her skin discolored in many areas.

"Abby would defiantly like that tattoo." Tony pointed to the screen, Akiva had three tattoos, she had large black wings on her back, unfortunately it did not cover the damage of the scars, the beauty of the artwork was broken in places where the scars crossed, her right arm had a star of David which was bifurcated by a scar, her other arm was adored with a triquetra, it was faded as if the skin had been burned, her forearms were relatively unscathed at least from this angle. Akiva undid her belt letting the garment fall heavily to the floor, she was wearing a pair of black boxers, Tony couldn't help but smirk at. Her legs where just as mutilated; burns, and large marks covered her legs, Akiva reached behind her unhooking the knife holder on her back, putting it in her backpack. What Tony could admire was her body, there was not an inch of fat on Akiva, and despite her size; her legs, stomach and arms where extremely defined with muscle, her back even had definition. Tony looked down at his still to be achieved six pack, Akiva had a six pack and then some. Ziva had muscle, but her body was smooth and contoured, Akiva was just a beast, her calves rippled every time she moved. Tony was impressed, McGee was scared shitless and Gibbs merely smirked and nodded.

Akiva looked around Ziva's room, clad in her bra and boxers, she scanned the room, she went to the window making sure it was locked and the curtains where shut tight. She paced a little longer before she heard the shower stop.

"Akiva?"

"Yea?"

"I forgot a towel. Would you mind? They are in the closet."

Akiva went to the closet pulling out a large fluffy blue towel before going to the bathroom, moments later she returned to the bedroom, with a brush in her hand. Moments later Ziva emerged, hair towel dried, she was dressed in the clothes she picked out earlier, a loose fitting shirt and a pair of blue bikini style underwear. Akiva sat on the bed motioning for Ziva to sit, Ziva complied turning her back, she felt the gentle tug of a brush start through her hair.

"So tell me, why NCIS?"

"I can trust the people I work for." Ziva's voice was soft as she let Akiva's soothing motions lull her into relaxation.

"Do you like the people?"

"Most of the time," Ziva smirked thinking of Tony, "Tony, can be a pain sometimes."

"Well there always has to be that one. What does he do?"

"He's always quoting movies, and he is so immature." Ziva's voice rose at the end, causing Akiva to put a hand on her shoulder momentarily.

"Sounds like you like him." The comment caused Ziva to whip around. Akiva just smirked slightly.

"Absolutely not, I thought dealing with your music quoting issues was bad, but he is ridiculous!"

Akiva smirked and went back to brushing Ziva's hair. "The more important question is, can you trust them?"

"Yes." Akiva set the brush aside.

"Then that is all that matters." Akiva stood walking to the bathroom leaving a very relaxed Ziva in her wake.

"How is it you know exactly which button to push?" Ziva mumbled as she flopped back on the bed, all of today's tension completely released. Her muscles no longer ached, and her body felt like liquid.

Akiva returned to the room, she went to the edge of the bed, leaning casually over Ziva her star of David necklace nearly touching Ziva's own.

"I trained you, I know more about you than you do." Her voice was soft as she stared into Ziva's eyes. Ziva slowly moved her arms up gently touching Akiva's face, she hesitantly lifted the eye patch off.

End Chapter.

AN: The next chapter is for mature audiences only, those who like girl on girl action only. Skipping this chapter will not cause any problems with understanding the rest of the story. You have been advised.


	6. Chapter 6M

Chapter 6-M

Ziva looked into Akiva's eyes, one beautiful blue one and a milky brown one stared back at her, she gingerly set the eye patch aside her fingers gracing Akiva's right eye, her finger traced a scar that led from the corner of her eye, across the temple before it disappeared under the hair line. Akiva abruptly stood facing away from Ziva. Ziva felt a wave of tension flow through her body as she stood slowly approaching Akiva.

"Akiva…"

"Yes?" Her voice was cold and distant as she took another step keeping the space between them. Ziva summed up her courage and walked the distance slowly wrapping her arms around the woman, she could feel Akiva tense, but she held firm, she rested her head on Akiva's back.

Akiva's mind was back in Russia, her final showdown with Big Boss, a title he supposedly earned by killing her. Only he had failed, the bullet pierced through her eye and out her temple, she remained in the hospital for a few months while the swelling in her brain went down. Besides the loss of vision and slight difference in her hearing she was perfectly fine. But the damage had already been done, she had lost her place at Mossad, and her ability to protect Ziva, luckily for her, the president of Israel took pity on her and offered a position. Officially she was a body guard, but when director David took control she used her connections to follow Ziva, because she knew that man was useless at protecting his children.

"Akiva…"Ziva's breath warmed Akiva's skin and she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"So that's where she gets it!" Tony yelled a bit louder than he intended to, causing McGee to jump and nearly fall out of his chair.

"Akiva, we should get to bed." Ziva knew that pushing the issue would only exasperate the situation. Akiva turned looking down at Ziva.

"It has been too long since I could hold you Ziva." Her voice was deep and her eyes shone with love. Ziva smiled, and took Akiva to the bed she moved the blankets aside pulling Akiva with her.

"We have all night." Ziva clicked off the light bathing the room in darkness, Akiva laid next to Ziva pulling her close, she could smell the lavender and sandalwood scented body lotion on her skin. Ziva put her hands on top of Akiva's, as it was currently resting around her waist, the other gently running through her recently combed hair.

"I almost forgot." Akiva rolled pulling a black box out of her backpack; she flipped a switch, before rolling back towards Ziva.

"What the hell?"

"Boss she cut our feed, must be a signal jammer." McGee started furiously typing on the computers.

"Well get it back!" Gibbs put the rifle up to his shoulder flipping on the thermal scope, the only thing he could see was the two of them next to each other in the bed.

Akiva gently caressed Ziva's stomach, letting her fingers memorize the pattern. Ziva sighed contently at the motion, her body was completely relaxed, and she could feel a tingle run through her core at the gentle caress. Ziva rolled over so that she could feel Akiva's body with her own hands, but before she could begin her exploration Akiva took her head in her hands, Ziva closed her eyes as their lips met. It was a slow kiss, that turned heated in seconds, Ziva opened her mouth letting Akiva explore before she pushed for entrance, Akiva receded giving Ziva access. A slow moan left Ziva's throat as she explored, her hands ran down Akiva's sides, feeling her muscles, Akiva matched her motions, before flipping them over, Ziva landed on top, without breaking the kiss. Ziva shifted so that her hips met Akiva's, eliciting her own groan from the taller woman. Akiva's hands trailed up her shirt, before gently tugging at the material. Ziva broke the kiss, throwing the offending garment in a corner, Akiva's warm hands instantly went to her back pulling her back down, their body's folding perfectly into each other's. Ziva kissed along Akiva's jaw before making her way to her throat, she felt Akiva swallow before moving further down to her collar bone, Ziva left a trail of kisses setting Akiva's body on fire. Akiva lifted her hips slightly pushing into Ziva's core eliciting another moan from the smaller woman. Ziva made it down to Akiva's bra she took the zipper in her teeth tugging it down, it came loose revealing Akiva's chest, Ziva kissed a small x shaped scar that was over Akiva's heart, before traveling further down. Akiva gently raked her fingers over Ziva's back. Hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to hurt. Ziva's hair was shielding her face and brushing at Akiva's sides as she made her decent, she kissed around the hem of Akiva's boxers, Akiva obediently lifted her hips slightly and Ziva pulled them away. Akiva put a leg between Ziva's forcing her to return, Ziva ground her hips into her thigh as she made her way back. Akiva smiled softly, running her fingers through Ziva's hair, before she flipped them over. Ziva now on her back let Akiva explore. Akiva's hands felt like they were everywhere touching, caressing, stroking, Ziva was filled with desire, her body arched into Akiva's touch. Akiva slowly descended pulling Ziva's underwear from her hips. Now fully undressed; both woman pressed into each other, Ziva pulled Akiva into another kiss, this one was filled with passion and longing, they fought for dominance before Ziva managed to put Akiva on her back.

"Boss, I can't get the feed back. Do you think we should go-"

"Nah McGee I can see them, you two get some shut eye." Tony didn't need to be told twice, he plopped onto one of the beds, McGee turned off the scratchy feed and went to the other bed, both agents were out in minutes. Gibbs smiled over his shoulder at them before resting the barrel on the window seal; he could see the movement of the room without having to strain his shoulder.

Ziva kissed her way, over Akiva's scars; she made a point to kiss the x over her heart again, as she made her way to her chest. Akiva arched into Ziva as she felt her tongue circle a nipple. Ziva ran her fingers down Akiva's ribs before lowering herself to her prize between her legs. Akiva was not one for much foreplay, as it was difficult to feel all the touches due to prolonged nerve damage. Ziva knew this and concentrated her ministrations lower. Akiva was more than ready for her; Ziva moved Akiva's legs opening the hidden flower. Ziva flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub, eliciting a moan, she continued her ministrations using her fingers to gain more access, Akiva ran her hands through Ziva's hair moving her hips in time with Ziva's tongue. Akiva let go of Ziva's hair putting her hands above her head, her body was reaching the top of the mountain, Ziva's tongue started to move faster, Akiva's breath was short and her body became tense.

"Ziva…"Akiva moaned as she fell over the edge, her entire body rolling in release, her toes curled as her legs extended, Ziva continued until she felt Akiva relax she lifted her head licking her lips. Akiva's breath was coming in short bursts as she continued her fall, she licked her lips then pulled Ziva up, cupping her face she kissed the smaller woman, tasting some of herself in the process. Akiva finally managed to get her breathing under control. Ziva was wearing a large smile on her face, Akiva smiled back before grinning, a playful glint in her eye, her body now recharged; she flipped the smaller woman underneath her. Ziva made a small squeak at the sudden movement but relaxed when Akiva's mouth started its travels.

Akiva brushed some of Ziva's hair out of the way as she kissed her jaw line, nibbling slightly on her ear before kissing down her neck, she paused when she felt Ziva's pulse under her lips, she opened her mouth gently sucking the vein. Ziva's hands started their re-exploration before they were gently placed above her head.

"This is just for you my Desert Rose." Akiva's voice was soft and husky, and it tickled Ziva's skin when she spoke. Ziva left her hands above her head, letting Akiva explore her with her mouth. Akiva turned her attention to Ziva's, very sensitive, chest, she trailed her lips, breathing lightly on the exposed flesh, Ziva had to hold onto the headboard to keep her hands in place. Akiva captured a nipple with her teeth gently rolling it, Ziva gasped arching forward, Akiva gently sucked then released, she trailed her way to the other one kissing the similar x over Ziva's heart, before taking the second breast captive. Despite Akiva's rough tough appearance, she was a gentle lover, she knew what Ziva wanted and gave it to her. She knew that light feathery touches, were way more of a turn on then anything that was hard and fast. Akiva kissed Ziva's flat stomach circling around her belly button as her hands continued to pleasure Ziva's breasts.

Ziva could barely breathe, it had been so long since someone knew exactly what she wanted, she had had many male lovers, each with their own qualities, but none of them ever treated her this gentle, they all assumed that because she was a tough Mossad officer that she would want the same in bed. It was the exact opposite, sure she could handle her own in the field, but when she wanted to be in the arms of someone she loved she wanted to be handled with care. Ziva was broken from her thoughts as Akiva's tongue reached her center, she moaned loudly her entire upper body leaving the bed momentarily. Ziva's mind was blissfully blank as Akiva milked her center, her body was pulsing, she could feel blood rushing in her ears, and the entire world melted away.

Akiva licked at Ziva's opening before slowly entering two fingers, she felt Ziva spasm around her as she slowly moved in and out; she kept her tongue on point and moved in rhythm. She could hear the wood creaking from Ziva's grip.

"Adoni shelei!" Ziva moaned bucking her hips. Akiva grinned to herself as she pulled Ziva closer to the edge.

"Motto, s'il te plait!" Akiva chuckled inwardly at the mixed languages but did as requested, moving her fingers a little faster. Akiva remembered something about her being a screamer as she moved her tongue in quick circles, she had to use her free hand to keep Ziva in place so she didn't lose her sweet spot.

"Yes, oh proprio lì." Ziva rocked her hips into Akiva fingers, she was so close. Akiva let go of Ziva's hip pulling back from the nub she let Ziva's hips bring her to her much needed release.

Ziva's body arched, her completely tense as she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her, "Adoni shelei Akiva!" Ziva screamed in climax. Akiva brought her mouth back to the nub feeling Ziva release on her fingers, she let the woman relax to smaller orgasms before she felt hands pushing her away from her treasure. She gently pulled her fingers from Ziva, licking them clean before going to lay next beside the now incapacitated woman. Ziva's breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed, but Akiva knew they would roll back eventually. She kissed Ziva on the mouth before heading to the bathroom to clean the remaining fruition off her fingers. Akiva returned a short time later to hear Ziva gently snoring, she smirked to herself, and gathered their clothes. She gently shook Ziva's shoulder.

"I would suggest putting this back on." Ziva mumbled something incoherent before lifting her hands slightly. Akiva chuckled and put Ziva's t-shirt on for her, the woman was defiantly exhausted. Akiva then went to her feet putting on her underwear, she blew cold air on Ziva's recovering pleasure center.

"mmdom't" Ziva mumbled smiling slightly lifting her hips a bit. Akiva smiled and placed the underwear back in place. Akiva quickly dressed herself, turning off the signal jammer, she lifted Ziva into her arms, she instantly molded to Akiva nuzzling her head under Akiva's chin. Akiva moved her to the portion of the bed with the unturned covers; she gently laid Ziva down and covered her up, going to her side of the bed she un-tucked the comforter crawling in. Ziva rolled and snuggled herself into Akiva's side, her head resting on her pectorals, an arm encircling her waist and her leg effectively captured one of Akiva's. Ziva felt a kiss on her lips before she fell into a peaceful sleep. Akiva held the smaller woman close, absently running her fingers through her hair, she entwined her fingers with the ones that rested on her stomach and fell into a more or less peaceful slumber.

End Chapter-M


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Yea, thanks Abbs." Gibbs put the phone away, then looked over at his sleeping agents, then back at the monitors, it was 0500 and they needed to get moving. Gibbs had just gotten confirmation from Abby that Ziva and Akiva's conversation panned out so far but without her files they didn't have the full picture. Now he needed to speak to her directly and fill in the holes. Gibbs dialed a number on his phone.

Ziva grumbled and rolled away from something very, very warm, reaching for her phone. "David…" She mumbled her mind groggy.

"Thought you were usually up by now David." Gibbs smirked looking at the monitor.

"Long night." Ziva smiled sitting up her gaze shifting towards Akiva, who she knew, was awake.

"We need you to bring her to NCIS."

"I think I can do that."

"Good we meet at 0700." The phone clicked and Ziva knew the conversation was over, she looked at her clock, 0503, she groaned and covered her head nuzzling herself back into the warmth beside her.

Gibbs set the phone down debating on the best way to wake his agents. He looked at Tony then at a bottle of water, Gibbs slowly moved to the side of the bed pouring a copious amount of liquid on the boys head. A shriek and a jump later DiNozzo was out of bed; McGee hearing the commotion roused and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You got the feed back?" McGee looked wide eyed at Gibbs then the monitors.

"Nah, she turned off the device."

Tony wiped off his face with a nearby towel, "Did we miss anything?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a smirk, in truth he didn't watch the entire event, he sat the scope on his lap and got a few hours of sleep himself.

"Shut it down McGee we're moving out." McGee nodded still half asleep as he transferred the rest of the data to Abby's lab before starting the dismantling process. Tony, barring a glare from Gibbs started to help.

"I'm going for coffee."

Akiva smiled down at the woman in her arms before disentangling herself, as much as she loved where she was, her body ached for caffeine and she did not remember seeing a coffee machine in Ziva's kitchen, so that meant, venturing out for some. Ziva mumbled a sleepy protest as Akiva pulled herself away; but otherwise remained asleep. Akiva kissed the top of Ziva's head before pulling on her combat pants, black shirt and eye patch. She borrowed a pair of Ziva's running shoes and clipped her side arm into her pocket, she grabbed her jacket concealing the weapon, then made her way out the door, locking it behind her. Luckily for Akiva she was in a big city and a coffee place was easy to find. A short ways down the street she found a small 24 hour café, there were few patrons and acquiring her coffee took no time. She sat down in one of the far corners, away from the windows, and took the first sip of her coffee. Absentmindedly, she pulled out a set of dog tags and began chewing on the rubber silencer, when a tall grey haired man blocked the morning sun. Akiva looked up at the man, his face was obscured by the sun but she could feel this man's presence, she motioned for him to take a seat, he wordlessly sat down across from her.

"Agent Daveda."

"Agent Tony? I presume?" Akiva smiled politely, she knew they were being watched last night, and it was only a matter of time before one of them caught up to her.

Gibbs let out a low laugh and shook his head, "Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs then. What can I do for you?" Akiva leaned forward on the table her dog tags catching the light.

Gibbs squinted reading the dog tags, one was a marine decorative dog tag that read 'semper fidelis' the other he could not see. "You can turn yourself in."

"I have committed no crime, Agent Gibbs." Akiva grinned and leaned back taking a sip of her coffee.

"Conspiracy against an allied official is a serious crime. Agent Daveda." Gibbs took a sip of his own coffee.

"Then I have nothing to fear, Agent Gibbs." Akiva smiled and stood, "I will see you later today yes?"

Gibbs nodded smirking, before following her out. Akiva turned towards Ziva's apartment while Gibbs hung back, when there was enough distance he made his way back to the hotel.

Akiva picked Ziva's lock in one fluid motion opening the door, she could hear movements in the bathroom as she kicked off Ziva's shoes, she looked at her watch, 0545hrs. Akiva took a long sip from her coffee making her way to the bedroom.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

Ziva poked her head from the bathroom a toothbrush hanging from her mouth, "7 o'clock."

"Do they have a training facility?" Ziva nodded then popped back into the bathroom to spit, she wiped her mouth with a towel heading back into the bedroom. She was still wearing her bed clothes, Akiva looked her up and down with a small smile.

"They have a gym." Ziva sat next to Akiva taking her coffee, she took a hesitant sip; it was regular, with a light flavoring of vanilla. Ziva nodded in approval before handing the cup back. Akiva took a long swig looking over at her. Ziva's hair was wild, but her face showed a person who, after many months, finally achieved a full night's sleep. Akiva brushed some of Ziva's hair aside tapping the Star of David that rested between her collar bones.

"I see you liked your gift."

Ziva's hand instantly went to the pendent, "Yes, very much."

"Well come on, we have to get ready, I'm sure your Agent Gibbs is not a patient man." Akiva stood starting the gathering process. Ziva's eyes widened, when did she meet Gibbs? Had she let the name slip by email? She then looked at the logo on Akiva's coffee cup, of course! Ziva shook her head before making her way to her dresser.

"DiNozzo when they leave gather the equipment, McGee, you go to Abby and figure out how much of this is real."

"But, probie set them-" Tony groaned, now he was in the dog house, he was going to be in Ziva's house uninvited. Gibbs pointed at Tony to shut up. "On it boss."

"Meet in the squad room as soon as you're done." Gibbs left no room for debate as he exited the hotel room slamming the door behind him.

Akiva was pacing in the living room waiting for Ziva to finish getting ready, after a few minutes, Ziva emerged in similar combat fatigues, her hair pulled back tightly away from her face, a backpack off her shoulder and well armed.

"Let's go." Akiva grabbed her backpack.

"I'll drive." Ziva opened her mouth in protest before receiving a look, "I want to survive the trip to NCIS." Ziva couldn't help but let out a belt of laughter before following Akiva out the door; stopping momentarily to grab her parking pass from her car they piled into Akiva's. Gibbs was four cars down as he watched his agent get into the car; he started the engine and pulled out slow behind them.

Gibbs trailed them as they made their way to NCIS, once on base he went to his usual parking spot; he made a point to be in the bullpen before Ziva and her friend. He sat down at his desk just as the elevator pinged with their arrival. Ziva dropped her backpack beside her desk. Akiva stood in front of Gibbs, he looked up, blue met blue and they shared a silent conversation.

"I think this will be helpful." Akiva broke the silence, taking out her laptop. Gibbs took the electronic device then picked up his phone.

"McGee get up here." He set the phone on the cradle before standing himself. He squared himself up to Akiva, his eyes never leaving hers. She stood straighter, they were equal in height and build, she searched his face and he searched hers. McGee broke their staring match when he rounded the corner.

"Analyze that." Gibbs pointed to the laptop, "You," he pointed to Akiva, "With me." Ziva was about to follow, when Gibbs pointed at her, "Help McGee." Ziva huffed but knew it was useless to argue as she traveled to McGee's desk.

Gibbs lead Akiva to the interrogation rooms, he held the door for her as she entered, she calmly took a seat at the table, Gibbs shut the door then sat across from her. She smirked at him then leaned back in her chair pulling out her sig, dropping the clip and un-chambering the round. Gibbs took the weapon and sat it on the far end of the table.

"Speak."

Ziva leaned over McGee's shoulder as he worked, he was becoming more frustrated by the minute, for starters the computers operating system wasn't even in English, secondly she had about the best encryption software he had ever seen, an error message popped up on the screen and McGee let out a frustrated sigh.

"Would a password help?" Ziva purred in his ear.

"Yea."

"Try, Semper Fi."

"Nothing."

"Gear Metal."

"Nope."

"Desert Rose."

"Yes! Yes! We're in! How'd you do that?" Ziva's smirked, "Ziva you are truly amazing."

"Not really."

McGee started typing away pulling up massive amounts of files, unfortunately for him, he had no idea what they said, half of them were in Hebrew, some in Russian, even more in Japanese.

"Ziva can you help me sift through, we need to find anything we can on these men." He pointed to the plasma where the pictures from the day before still stood.

"Sure."

"Any idea on what they want?" Akiva leaned back in her chair tapping her fingers on the table.

"Hard to say, I have not spoken to these men in years, I must say your intel is spotty at best, by the way who did provide you with the intel?"

"That's need to know."

"Well, if I'm going to help, I need to know." Akiva leaned forward staring Gibbs in the eyes.

"I don't trust you."

"Ziva does."

"Well, that's not enough for me." Gibbs leaned forward their faces inches apart, he narrowed his eyes, Akiva narrowed her eye in return. Finally after wasted minutes Akiva rolled her eye and let out a breath.

"There are three possibilities." She held up her hand showing three fingers, "One, they want to seek revenge on the man who took their careers like the report says. Two, they are using this as a diversion to seek me out. Three, they are all working together for something even bigger."

"Dr. Oren too?"

"Yes."

End Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why does Ziva trust you?"

"When Ziva was 18, her sister Tali was killed by a suicide bomber, I was with them that day, I managed to pull them both from wreckage, however, it was too late for Tali. I have been there her entire life, protecting her, from many things Agent Gibbs." Akiva leaned forward, "I was ten years old when Ziva was born, they named her after me. Her father hoped that the name would give her the same ferocity. For you see my name, Akuziva, means splendid devil, of course, Ziva's mother removed the devil part, and you get."

"Ziva."

"That's right, ever since she was born, I was instructed to take care of her, train her to be a killer like myself. "

"You were only ten."

"Ah! But I was great. I had already killed for Mossad by age 10."

"As a child?"

"Those were different times agent Gibbs."

"Ziva's mother fought hard against Elli, until she passed, on Ziva's 18th birthday. She was sent to camp the very next week."

"And you were there?"

"Yes."

Tony hesitantly opened the door to Ziva's apartment, half expecting it to be booby trapped, he looked around the room cautiously, he, had, seen them leave, right? He pulled out his frequency scanner and started picking up the microphones and cameras. It felt eerie being back in her home by himself, it reminded him of when he fought Rivkin, a shudder rolled through him as the events that followed came to his minds forefront. When he entered the bedroom he took a deep breath, he knew that smell, his eyes widened. He sniffed around the bed, he felt a large grin over his face. Tony decided that he had spent way too much time and that Gibbs was going to kill him, grabbing the last of the equipment he hightailed it to NCIS, the grin never leaving his face.

"Tell me about your previous mission together." Akiva smirked.

"That's need to know Agent Gibbs." Gibbs tilted his head and smirked nodding slightly.

"Besides, I do not have the clearance for such a divulgence." Akiva's eye looked up and Gibbs stood, he took her gun with him then crooked a finger at her. She stood slowly following him out.

"That one McGee." Ziva pointed over his shoulder to a text file, he double clicked and a password screen popped up. McGee tried the same password as before with no luck, he looked over at Ziva.

"No idea McGee." Ziva looked at the file name again, "I can tell you it's Russian, probably an op brief."

McGee and Ziva heard footsteps on the catwalk, they turned their heads watching Gibbs and Akiva head to Vance's office.

"Well she's not in handcuffs that's a good sign." McGee quipped. Ziva nodded, watching Akiva's hands, she flicked her hand in a quick message, signaling the O.K.

Gibbs walked into Vance's office with Akiva in tow, she closed the door gently behind them.

"I'll call you back." Vance hung up the phone, looking between the two.

"We need clearance for a file." Gibbs stood in front of his desk. Vance looked at Gibbs, before turning to his computer.

"Which file."

Akiva made her way slowly across the room standing next to Gibbs, "Legacy." Vance's head whipped up, looking at Akiva.

"That's going to require a phone call."

"SecNav?" Gibbs asked.

"The President."

Gibbs looked over at Akiva, she looked back with a grin, and a raised eyebrow.

"Come on McGee I thought you were a hacker?" Ziva purred laughing lightly in his ear, McGee mumbled a response continuing to type algorithms into the computer. Finally, Tony came strolling into the bullpen a large smile creped across his face as soon as he saw Ziva.

"You have a good night last night Zi-va?" Tony took off his sidearm and set it into his desk. Ziva stood looking over at him.

"A perfect night actually." Ziva smiled sensuously at him.

"Oh I bet you did." Tony chuckled wagling a finger at Ziva. Tony's mind was running wild. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. She leaned close to McGee, "How well were you watching me?"

McGee's eyes widened and he started to stutter, looking over at Tony for help. "I-uh-well-that is…uh"

McGee was saved by Gibbs and Akiva coming into the bullpen, Gibbs smacked the smile off Tony's face and went to his desk. Akiva stayed at the entrance looking over the faces before her. Tony rubbed his head and jumped, Akiva's eye was on him and it was starting to creep him out. Tony backed away slowly a nervous grin on his face. Tony stood in front of the plasma he could feel Ziva move behind him.

"Scared Tony?" Ziva grinned going over to Akiva, she stood next to her looking at Tony.

"No I uh, you move so quietly, I uh, you know you two look a lot alike." Gibbs shook his head, Oh DiNozzo, you can be so dense sometimes.

Akiva looked from Ziva to Tony then back again, she signed something to Ziva, Ziva signed something back and hit Akiva in the arm. Akiva moved her head slightly and made her way to the windows, Ziva followed and the two started a hushed conversation, in Hebrew. Tony waited for Gibbs to get mad but when it didn't come he turned looking at the plasma. A lot of new files were up on the screen, McGee stood next to Tony filling him and Gibbs in on the information he had been able to pull from Akiva's laptop.

Suddenly, Gibbs felt a chill go through his body and time seemed to slow down. He could see Abby out of the corner of his eye coming towards the back entrance of the bullpen a cup of coffee for him in hand. His eyes flicked to her then to the sound of broken glass, it all happened so fast, the glass, an electrical explosion and body's hitting the floor. He saw Abby freeze, as the cup she had been holding exploded in her hand as something ripped through it. Then, silence.

End Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Agh!" Abby collapsed to the ground, with a shriek, holding her hand, Tony and Tim were laying on the ground with their hands over their heads as the plasma sputtered, shooting out sparks. Gibbs looked to Abby before army crawling over to her, he pulled her to him; cradling her body to his, he could feel her shaking in fear as he looked around, listening for any sound. Suddenly in the distance the base's security alarms started going off. Tony lifted his head off the ground and looked side to side; he could see two pairs of feet, both unmoving.

"Ziva?" Tony crawled to the edge of the cubical divider, he peaked around slowly, still unsure where the shot came from. He chanced a glance, what he saw made his heart stop. Akiva was laying on top of Ziva nearly covering her, her head face turned to the right, while Ziva's head lay to the left, and a small pool of blood was forming around both of their heads. Tony he could hear Abby whimpering behind him so he army crawled back to the center of the bullpen. "Boss, they're not moving."

Gibbs held Abby's now bloody hand in his; he needed to make a decision and fast. Gibbs new the safest place for them to be was in autopsy, but he didn't know how he was going to remove Ziva and Akiva from the kill zone. "Tony."

"Yea boss?"

"Can you reach them without getting into the kill zone?"

Tony looked back over his shoulder, "I think so boss."

"Tim?"

"Yea boss?" McGee groaned rolling over, his face was covered in small pieces of plastic, but the bleeding was minimal, and thanks to the adrenaline he could feel no pain.

"Help Tony we need to get down to autopsy." Gibbs looked down at the shaking woman in his arms. "Ok Abbs, nice and slow." Gibbs crouch-walked Abby out of the line of fire, she clung to him tightly making it difficult for him to maneuver, finally when he was sure they were safe he stood holding her in a well welcomed hug. From his new vantage, he could see the two sets of legs, one set belonged to Ziva and the other Akiva.

Tony helped McGee up and they crouch-walked to the brick wall, they're hands slowly moved to Akiva first, once they got a good grip on her ankles they pulled gently, she was heavier than they thought, but soon enough she was completely out of the line of fire. Tony's face paled when Ziva came into view, the entire right side of her face was covered in blood, Tony swallowed down his fear and made a reach for her, McGee felt for Akiva's pulse, it was strong, he then helped Tony pull Ziva the rest of the way. Tony pulled Ziva into his arms, her body hanging limp in his grasp, Gibbs slammed his hand on the elevator button, he then gently extracted Abby from himself and into McGee's waiting grasp, she held her bleeding hand close to her chest as McGee guided her into the elevator.

Gibbs looked down at Akiva's bloody face, he couldn't see a wound through all the blood, he felt her pulse feeling it was strong he picked her up in a fireman's carry, his body cracking with the effort and made his way into the elevator. "Guess it's option 3." The elevator protested the weight and moved slowly, everyone was on edge and bleeding, finally the elevator dinged and they piled out into the hallway. Ducky had just arrived when the team filed into his autopsy, his face was full of shock when Tony came in carrying an unconscious Ziva; he laid her gently on an autopsy table memories of Kate flashing before his eyes. Gibbs followed Tony's actions placing Akiva on the table next to Ziva, McGee sat Abby in Ducky's chair, she had finally stopped shaking and was now inspecting her bleeding hand.

"My God, Jethro what happened?" Ducky wasn't sure where to start first.

"Sniper." Gibbs wiped his hands, full of Abby's blood, onto his suit.

"Who's hurt?"

"Everyone Duck!" Gibbs temper finally let loose causing the older man to take a step back. Instead of being afraid, however, he went to Ziva.

"How many shots?"

"One." Ducky looked up in shock and Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh.

Ducky put on rubber gloves and moved over to Ziva's head, he turned it to the side with the most blood.

"I'm going to need something to wipe this away with." Gibbs grabbed a sponge and filled a small tub full of water, Ducky accepted it thankfully and started wiping away the sticky red fluid. Gibbs stood over his shoulder looking for an entrance wound. While Ducky was doctoring Ziva, McGee had started cleaning off Abby's hand. Burn marks were starting to appear from where the coffee hit her skin, he could also see blood coming from between her pinky and ring finger, probably where the- no, he stopped himself, he didn't want to think about it right now. Abby squirmed as McGee cleaned and disinfected the wound.

"Duck." Gibbs pointed to a, now revealed, long cut, at least 3 inches in length, across Ziva's forehead, it was deep but didn't appear to have broken the skull. Ducky grabbed a piece of gauze trying to slow the bleeding. Gibbs let out a breath and looked at his other agents. Tony had a cut across his forehead but it didn't look any more serious than a paper cut, McGee had a few pieces of plastic peppering his face but again was otherwise unharmed. He looked to Abby, McGee had finished wrapping her hand he could see a bit of blood around her fingers, but she appeared to be hurt nowhere else.

Gibbs looked back at Ziva, with most of the blood wiped away she appeared to simply be sleeping, there was a bruise forming slowly around the crown of her forehead, Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. "Duck." Gibbs pointed to the forming bruise.

Ducky leaned in closer shining a light on it, "Looks like she hit her head on something." Ducky taped the gauze to her head before moving onto the mystery woman at the other table. Ducky looked at Gibbs.

"Akuziva Daveda, Ziva's old partner." Gibbs explained following the smaller man with cleaning supplies.

"Splendid devil? My my, what an interesting name." Ducky mused and leaned in, turning her head; both sides had blood on them so he started on the left, he removed the now blood soaked eye patch from her right eye. With some time, Ducky revealed a small cut across the upper part of Akiva's cheek, the bleeding had slowed and he was able to put butterfly bandages over it, he then turned her head more, revealing a large cut through her ear, the bleeding had stained his autopsy table but he quickly bandaged the appendage and hoped that the bleeding would stop soon. He made quick work of the other side of her face, once the blood was cleared, a small bruise on Akiva's forehead came through. Ducky pointed to the mark, showing it to Gibbs.

"I would speculate that the velocity of the round caused these two young women to literally butt heads." Gibbs nodded looking from one to the other, that explained why they weren't conscious, but now the question is how to get them up, they had a job to do and Akiva was the only one with the intel to pull off such a mission.

"Hey Duck, you have any smelling salts?" Ducky pointed over to a cabinet, his job finished, he pulled off his gloves putting the bloody sponge and tub into the toxic waste bin.

"I keep them for the new recruits who come to autopsy." Gibbs pulled out a capsule breaking it in half, he went to Akiva waving it under her nose, she jumped up with a start pulling a knife from the back of her belt, when her eyes cleared she was looking into the eyes of a very unhappy Agent Gibbs. Akiva slowly put the knife back into her belt as she felt her movement catch up with her head, she closed her eyes willing the pounding to go away. Gibbs went to the other table putting the capsule under Ziva's nose, she jumped but otherwise remained on the table her hand going gingerly to her head. Tony was instantly by her side helping her into a sitting position.

"Ugh, ow."Ziva groaned gingerly touching the bandage on her head.

Akiva swung her legs over the side of the table, holding her head in her hands, "Guess it's option 3."

Gibbs turned looking Akiva up and down, finally she composed her herself and her face set, she stood up straight, determined. She was done taking it by the book, she had put not only her life but Ziva's at risk coming here. She knew she had to leave, she started towards the door. Gibbs trotted to catch up with her swift movements; he caught her in the elevator right before the doors shut. He flipped the emergency switch.

"Just where are you going?" Gibbs growled.

"Away from here, I have already put Ziva and your team at risk." Akiva squared herself up staring Gibbs in the eyes. She was not about be put Ziva into anymore danger and nothing this man could do or say would ever change that.

"It's too late for that." Gibbs paid no mind to the discoloration of her right eye as he glared back. He took a step forward, their faces inches apart. Akiva's jaw set and she stood unmoving.

"I will not let Ziva die for my past mistake."

"Your mistake? What mistake?" Gibbs was loosing his patience fast.

"Legacy, was a top secret mission, I acquired something that is worth billions, it could literally wipe out the worlds debt." Akiva's voice was a mere whisper that sounded more like a growl through her gritted teeth.

"Where is it?"

Akiva shook her head, "I can't tell you, if they were to get a hold of you and torture you, all would be lost. This information can not fall into the wrong hands."

"It sounds like there is only one way to settle this."

"How?"

"Work with us, we can bring them down."

Akiva let out a bark of a laugh, "You seriously think that prison would hold these men? Who do you think took that shot? One shot, five possible kills, come on Agent Gibbs, even you are not that good."

"So killing them is your only option? How can you do that when they have a sniper like that on their team?"

"I will figure something out, snipers are not perfect, and they have their limitations."

"You already got us into this mess, now we are going to work together to fix it."

"No agent Gibbs-"

"Three of my agents are in autopsy one is your friend! The other was an innocent bystander! If you do not want _me_ to kill you then, I suggest you shut up and do as I say!" Gibbs voice echoed in the empty car, his temper had been pushed to the limit.

Akiva, growled, "Fine, but when it comes to the infiltration, you do as I say." Her voice was dangerously low.

"Fine!" Gibbs flipped the elevator back on.

"Fine."

The elevator opened back up and Gibbs let Akiva walk out first, they entered autopsy together with five faces eagerly awaiting answers.

"The man that just tried to kill us, is named The End, he is an excellent sniper, however, he does not stay in one place for long. He will probably be headed back to their safe house."

"We will be forming a team, McGee, DiNozzo get the tactical equipment out of the armory, Abby, if you can, I need you to check to see if we received any files called Legacy."

"What about me Gibbs?" Ziva stood up from the autopsy table with a little of Tony's help.

"Don't let her," he pointed to Akiva, "out of your sight."

Akiva looked down at Ziva, when the rest of the team filed out they stayed, Ducky lingered in the background watching the two of them. Akiva gently ran her hand over Ziva's face, memories assaulting her senses, she leaned down and gently kissed her bruised forehead. Ziva closed her eyes at the contact then took Akiva by the elbow leading her out. Ducky smirked to himself, he turned noticing the bloody eye patch still on his autopsy table, he picked it up inspecting it with his hands.

Gibbs walked into director Vance's office, he was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone when Gibbs stood in front of his desk, he set the phone on the cradle.

"What is going on?"

"Sniper, hit four of my team members in one shot, including Akiva."

"So undercover mission is going to be useless." Vance leaned back in his chair rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well, yea Leon."

"What do you propose?"

" A full op, Akiva has the coordinates on their safe house. We go in take them down, everybody wins."

"I need to brief Dr. Oren."

"Don't."

"Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and headed to the door, "He's part of it too Leon!" he yelled slamming the door behind him. He suddenly felt the need to trust Akiva, she hadn't led them to his team, Vance did, unknowingly of course, but the fact remained the same. They knew she was here, with NCIS, they knew she had ties to Ziva, so now it was time to clean house.

Gibbs retreated to Abby's lab, the usual music did not assault his ears, but what he did hear was cursing. Abby was having trouble typing with one hand, he rounded the corner to see her slamming her keyboard on her table.

"Hey, hey hey…" Gibbs soothed rubbing Abby's back, she looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes, it wasn't the first time she had been almost killed, but it was the first time it had been such a close call.

"They sent an email Gibbs but I can't type with just one hand." She whined motioning to the invalid password screen on her computer monitor. Gibbs gingerly took the keyboard from her, just then Ziva and Akiva walked in. Abby turned, a deep frown on her face when she looked at Akiva.

Akiva merely stared back, emotionless, which irritated Abby more, if she wasn't as deadly as Ziva, oh she would-

"Hey." Gibbs snapped pulling Abby's attention back to him. Ziva came up next to Abby, while Akiva stayed behind the evidence table, smart move, Abby thought.

"Did they send the file?"

"No, they said that none of us have high enough clearance, and we would all have to be read in, they would have someone walk the file over."

"We don't have time for that." Gibbs turned on his heal heading to the elevator. Ziva gave Abby a sad look then followed, Akiva stayed a few seconds longer, looking at the forensic scientist, before following Ziva.

Tony and Tim entered the bullpen hands full, they laid down the equipment, bullet proof vests, extra clips, combat knives, Gibbs' sniper rifle from the stake out, ear wigs and anything else they could grab. They started distributing they equipment on the desks, Gibbs rounded the corner looking at the equipment. He started, grabbing the sniper rifle, he sat the case on his desk opening it, he gingerly ran his hand over the rifle. Akiva stood in front of his desk, he looked up at her, then turned to a locked drawer, he pulled out a key and opened it pulling out her weapons. She took them gratefully re-holstering them in their proper places. The rest of the team started putting on their gear, Tony approached Akiva slowly handing her a bullet proof vest, she looked at it with a slight disgust. She accepted it anyway putting it over her head, however, her body was too wide for the female jacket. She ripped it off and tossed it to the side of Gibbs desk. Gibbs narrowed his eyes giving her a look.

"I do not need such a device anyway." Tony raised his eyebrows, looking from Akiva to Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes but said nothing. The rest of his team were not getting such an option.

"Do you have satellite imaging?"

"Uh, yea we'd just need the coordinates." McGee finished snapping on his flak jacket.

Akiva pointed to his computer, "May I?"

McGee looked over her shoulder at Gibbs who nodded slightly, "Sure." Akiva sat down, at McGee's desk opening up the required shortcuts, she typed in the coordinates the plasma was useless, as it had a bullet hole going through it, so the team gathered around McGee's computer. The computer revealed a small metal shed surrounded by woods, the trees were very thick, and there was a wide field leading up to the house with an access road at one end, however, there was no car trail leading directly to the house.

"We will have to travel on foot to the shed, the tree's are most likely booby trapped, I would guess they will be waiting for us." Akiva sent an image to the printer, McGee was stunned at her computer skills, although when he thought about how her own computer was set up.

Gibbs stood in the middle of the bullpen with the sniper rifle over his shoulder, "Now is the time to back out." Gibbs looked around at his team, they were all staring back at him like he was suddenly an idiot, Gibbs smirked. "Alright then, gear up." They finished arming themselves, lastly hooking up their ear wigs, then silently they made their way to the elevator.

End Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

DiNozzo, McGee, Gibbs, stood towards the back of the elevator, while Ziva and Akiva stood near the doors, Akiva reached into her pocket and pulled out something small and metallic, Tony's eyes instantly went to the small piece of metal, quickly realizing that it was a paperclip.

"Might need this." Ziva took the paperclip from Akiva and put it in her pocket.

Tony's eyes widened, "You can't be serious." Everyone in the elevator turned to him, "You're not serious?" Akiva just looked at him, blinking slowly, not exactly sure what he was referring to. Gibbs grinned and held back a laugh. "Are they serious boss?"

"Oh yea." The elevator dinged and the team piled out.

"Agent Gibbs, I think it would be best for you to take up a sniping position, while me and Ziva make our way through the field, Agent McGee and DiNozzo could provide support while you line up your shot." Tim, Tony and Ziva looked back and forth between Gibbs and Akiva, she was clearly taking charge of the situation, Tony felt a grin creeping across his face as he waited for Gibbs to explode, instead the marine just nodded and headed to the charger.

"McGee with me, DiNozzo, David with Akiva."

"Boss! You really think that's a good idea?" Tony whined. Gibbs turned around, Tony let out a small whimper and caught up with Ziva, if looks could kill he would defiantly be dead. Tony went to Akiva's car Akiva was unlocking the older model car with a key, Tony saddled up beside her gaining her attention, " I have just one question. Did you teach Ziva how to drive?"

Akiva furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Ziva who merely rolled her eyes, " No."

"Good." Akiva unlocked the back door for Tony who inturn opened the door and got in, he looked around for a belt; when he couldn't find one, he looked up meeting Akiva's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Where is the-"

"It's a lap belt you're probably sitting on it." Akiva then buckled herself in and turned the crank, the car started to hum but lacked that 1980's roar of a 2.6L 6 cylinder engine.

Tony found the belt and clicked it into place, becoming suddenly confused, while the car may look old on the outside, the inside was a different story, it maintained the retro style rectangular gauge casing but the gauges were all wrong, like they had been replaced, there was no gas gauge, oil lights, only a battery meter and a speedometer, and that too was wrong, instead of reading a max speed of 85 it read 210, Tony scratched his head taking in all the information.

"What kinda car is this?'

"1985 Chevy celebrity."

"But how-"

Akiva looked over the bench seat at Tony, she had a gleam in her eye, "What? I can't put an electric motor in an old car then give it some extra horse power?" Tony's mouth fell open and he fell back against his seat. Tony grabbed a hold of the door frame half expecting to be scared within an inch of his life, but he was delightfully surprised when Akiva, slowly put the car in motion.

Akiva followed Gibbs off the base and then took the lead, her driving was only slightly above the legal speed limit, her turns, graceful, all traffic signs followed, Tony was just starting to relax when they pulled onto the freeway. He couldn't hear the engine but he could watch as she shifted gears, 3rd gear, 4th gear, 5th gear, they were screaming down the highway, Tony watched the speedometer in fear, 80, 90, 100, 120 he looked back to see that Gibbs was lagging behind the supped up classic, but Akiva kept her speed at a nice round 120. Tony thought for he sure was going to die, their ride wasn't rough but the close encounters with semi trucks would haunt him until his last days. Tony held his breath as Akiva maneuvered the car in between two semi trucks, they were moving so fast that Tony didn't even have time to tell what color's the trucks were before they zipped by. Akiva took a hand off the steering wheel, her hand feeling for the on button to her radio, when she found it both Ziva and Tony jumped in their seats covering their ears. The radio blared something they would find in Abby's lab, only it wasn't in English, Tony could feel the thumbing, from the subwoofer, on his back he tried asking her to turn it down but his voice was lost in the music, Ziva took a chance and removed a hand from her ears, she quickly turned down the radio. Akiva smirked but said nothing as she pulled out a cigarette.

"Agh, I think my eardrums are busted." Tony stuck a finger in his ear trying to stop the ringing. The music was now a nice hum, the song had changed to something a lot less grunge. Akiva took a puff off her cigarette rolling down the window slightly, the wind pulled the smoke right out of the car. Her movements where making Tony more and more nervous, the more she moved, the less she paid attention and at this speed they would surely not survive. The highway had lead them to a more secluded part of the interstate, it was desolate and had many cross ways, Akiva lowered her speed to 90.

"Sooo, what's the best assassin movie?" Tony was getting bored, the road was long and there was nothing to look at.

"Black Angel 1 and 2." Akiva answered, also slightly bored, she was trying to keep her mind off the possibility of what lied ahead. Ziva snorted with laughter, that was the same argument that got them in trouble the other day.

"Now I have to disagree I think-"

"Shh!" Akiva hissed pulling out her phone, she slid, "Yes? About 15 Minutes, we can cut your engine and walk up the trail, yes, ok Agent Gibbs." She slid the phone shut again and turned off the radio.

Tony looked Akiva in the eye through the rear view mirror, what he saw startled him, he hadn't been paying much attention to her eyes recently and when with the black eye patch gone, her face no longer stood out, but now mirrored Ziva's. He stared into Akiva's eyes, one was blue and the other a milky brown, a faint scar could be seen by her temple. Akiva broke the eye contact, their transaction only lasting a few seconds, but Tony could feel everything and see everything in those few seconds. He could see her pain, her fear, her need to protect and her love for Ziva. He had been around Ziva long enough to be able to read her signs and Akiva was so no different. Tony was brought out of his head space as the terrain changed; the car was going much slower now and was on a dirt road. He looked out the window at the thick tree line.

Ziva placed her hand on top of Akiva's as she shifted, she kept it there for only a few seconds then removed it, she took a deep breath and steeled herself, she was ready, her Mossad training was taking over, her mind was clear and calculating, her hand on her gun ready to strike at any moment.

Soon enough, the car came to a stop everyone in the car could see a field in the distance, Akiva turned off the car, unbuckled and got out, Ziva and Tony followed suit.

"This reminds me-" Akiva whipped around pushing Tony against the car by his mouth, she held her hand firmly over his mouth leaning close.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" She hissed. Tony's eyes went wide and he shook his head no, she released him and watched as Gibbs and McGee met up with them. Gibbs said nothing about the rough treatment of Tony and nodded towards Akiva the sniper rifle over his shoulder, she wordlessly pointed to a ditch on the side of the road; Gibbs took off down the ditch moving quietly. McGee, Tony, and Ziva watched Akiva, she signed a command and started forward but stopped when she released that McGee and Tony were not moving. She groaned quietly and motioned for them to follow, Tony and McGee fell into step, Akiva and Ziva lead the front guns drawn, once they were close to the clearing Akiva peeked around the tree line, she could see a man standing in the field in front of them.

McGee took a small step into the tree line when a loud snap, like a trip wire, could be heard, a quick whistling sound was heard causing Akiva to move quickly, McGee's eyes were wide as an arrow came at him, luckily for him, Akiva caught the arrow, just in time, covering his mouth to stifle his yelp, the arrow tip was touching the hand covering McGee's mouth but it did not penetrate. Tony let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, gently pulling McGee from the tree line.

"Stay, cover Gibbs." Akiva whispered stepping out into the open. Ziva followed close to Akiva gun also drawn, she aimed it at the man standing in the field. The field was full of wild lily's, cat tails and grass as high as their waist. He was tall and as black as night, he was sporting a smile showing his white teeth, he held a crossbow in one hand. Akiva stepped casually into the field, holding her gun at the man. He laughed and held his arms out wide.

"Welcome, to hell's play ground." The man's voice was deep and had a slight British accent.

"Hello, Fear." Akiva didn't smile back, she made it halfway into the field before she stopped Ziva stepped out from behind her.

"Ah," The Fear laughed looking at Ziva, "Your pet! It has been a long time Ziva!" Ziva repressed a shudder and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Fear?" Akiva called out, then she heard a voice in her ear.

"I can't get a clear shot." Gibbs moved his scope all he could see was the back of Akiva's head.

"No pleasantries? What is that look in your eyes! Could it be fear?" The Fear laughed his voice echoing off the trees.

"I have no fear." Akiva scanned the area surreptitiously, she couldn't see the others, she assumed they were in the house, but she couldn't be sure, something told her they were watching.

"Not even for her?" Fear pointed his crossbow at Ziva, Akiva clicked off the safety on her gun. The Fear grinned laughing.

"I was born on a battle field, sirens and screams were my lullaby nothing you could do would ever bring me fear!" Akiva took a small step forward covering Ziva's heart, stepping into the line of fire.

The fear laughed again and lowered his crossbow, he took a step and the field exploded in a bright white light, Akiva covered her eyes as the flash-bang went off, she fired aimlessly at The Fear's last location. Gibbs covered his eyes completely losing his target, Tony and Tim recoiled as well. Ziva was partially shielded from the light but she soon felt an arm around her neck, she was being held in a chokehold her gun was quickly taken from her, Akiva spun around just in time to be hit in the head with the butt of a handgun. Stars went before her eyes but she didn't go down, her assailant grabbed her neck kicking the back of her knee's, she went down, grabbing at the arm around her neck. Tony and Tim aimed their weapons but couldn't get a clear shot, Gibbs stood up from the ditch but soon spun around looking into the barrel of a rifle he looked over the barrel into the eyes of none other than Israeli Ambassador Dr. Oren.

"Put the weapon down and you may live to see tomorrow." Gibbs handed the rifle over to Oren, he could hear Ziva and Akiva struggling in his ear piece. "You two over there, drop your weapons on the ground, put your hands on your head and follow me." Tony and Tim dropped their guns on the ground, and put their hands up, looking to Gibbs. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his head, Dr. Oren pushed him forward leading the three NCIS agents into the field. Akiva and Ziva were still struggling with their captors when a loud electric buzzing could be heard, Gibbs paled as he watched both Akiva and Ziva go limp.

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

As Gibbs, Tony and Tim were pushed forward into the field, Gibbs noticed two, person sized holes, in the ground, it made sense now, their attackers heard the bang, popped up out of the ground took control of the situation, they were prepared, and they knew their prey.

Dr. Oren pushed his three captives into the steel building, Gibbs quickly took in his surroundings, they were pushed into an open room with two tables, the two other men dropped, Akiva and Ziva on each one and started disarming them. Gibbs turned his eyes to the left, there were two closed doors, he looked to the right, there was a small hallway with two more doors.

"Over there against the wall." Oren pushed Gibbs. Tony and McGee followed the order, keeping their hands on their heads. Oren kept the rifle pointed at them as they lined up. Oren pointed the rifle at Tony's head. "Alright Gibbs, nice and slow, disarm." Tony's eyes went from the rifle and to the table with Ziva. The men were not being gentle, they pulled and pushed, taking her knives, back up weapon and flak jacket. They lifted her shirt looking for more weapons, when they were satisfied one of the men pulled Ziva from the table, he held her at his hip, under the shoulders, her feet dragging the ground. Tony watched helplessly as the man dragged her down the right side hallway, taking her into the first room.

"Next." Oren grinned and pointed the rifle into Gibbs' face as Tony started the disarming process. Gibbs looked over Oren's shoulder at Akiva, her face was moving slightly, she was waking up, the man disarming her started moving faster. He rolled her over removing the knives on her belt, he looked her over, patting her down then hefted her up dragging her down the same hallway as Ziva.

"Next." McGee moved slowly pulling off his jacket he had also been paying attention to Akiva and Ziva, making note that the man searching Akiva was sloppy, and McGee knew that mistake would cost him, just where was that paperclip anyway? The man who carried Ziva came back into the room and started zip tying the agents hands, tightly. Tony winced when the band of plastic went around his wrists nearly cutting off the circulation. Finally Gibbs, Tony and McGee were led down the same hallway, Dr. Oren grinned pushing them into the second room.

"Welcome to our interrogation room, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs eyes widened as he entered, in the center of the room sat Akiva, her arms were behind her back, her wrists separated by a two foot bar and attached by a thick rope, and connected to the bar was a long chain that ran to the ceiling. There was a one way mirror across the one wall, and through it he could see Ziva. Oren pushed Gibbs and his agents against the fair wall, then motioned for them to sit. Akiva groaned rolling her head to the side.

"Glad you could join us my dear." Akiva's eyes snapped open, her head whipping over to Dr. Oren who was now against the wall near a crank; he smiled evilly and started cranking. Akiva's arms started lifting behind her, she groaned with the strain, and stood trying to keep the tension down. Oren kept cranking and soon enough there was a loud pop, indicating the dislocation of her shoulders. Finally, when they were completely above her head, he stopped, leaving only her tip toes on the ground, her body hung at an odd angle as her arms strained against gravity. Akiva's face was contorted but otherwise she remained silent. Gibbs looked his adopted team member over, they had removed her jacket leaving her in a black t-shirt, he squinted then repressed a smile as he looked at her back.

Gibbs rolled his head over to Oren, he knew he didn't like that man. Oren seemed to be waiting for something or someone, Gibbs eyes moved back to the one way mirror, he could hear through the glass like there was a microphone and speaker system on between the rooms. He watched as Ziva hung from a similar device, only her arms where not pulled out of their sockets. Her pants had fallen to just below her hips, from her body being stretched out, revealing some of her tanned stomach and her hipbones. Obviously, they were more afraid of Akiva than Ziva, or, they didn't think Ziva was going to be around long enough to be a problem. Gibbs looked over at his team, Tony seemed to be lost in his own world, a defense mechanism, he knew the agent was actually fully aware of his surroundings. McGee was a little more shell shocked, but kept his face calm.

Oren lingered in the room as if waiting for someone, then the door opened and the man from the field walked in, he grinned looking Akiva over. "Leave." Dr. Oren, obviously not the one in charge, left the room heading down the hallway.

"I see you still wear your dogtags." Fear walked over to her lifting them from her chest, looking them over.

"I am a dog of war, why should I not wear my tags?" Akiva answered in a calm clear voice. The Fear laughed and dropped them. Akiva held herself back, she knew he was baiting her, she rolled her eyes then focused on Ziva, she was too far away to protect her, but she knew Ziva would be strong enough to handle anything that these so called men, could throw at her…she hoped.

Ziva groaned and looked up, her arms ached, she realized she was alone but, could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Soon enough, the door to her 'interrogation' room opened. Ziva watched the man step in front of her, she knew him well, he was the man Akiva got into a fight with, all those many years ago.

"What is my name?" He grinned revealing sharpened canines.

"The Pain." Ziva kept her eyes straight ahead unknowingly staring right into Tony's.

"And what do I specialize in?"

"Interrogation." Her voice was dead and emotionless, as her mind whirled with possible escape plans, and how many ways she could kill this man with her paperclip.

"Wrong!" The Pain punched her across the jaw, causing her head to snap to the side, Tony, Tim and Gibbs winced as the sound echoed. The Pain grabbed a hold of Ziva's hair pulling her head back, he leaned close to her ear, "I specialize in torture."

Ziva took a the chance, and wrapped her legs around the man, she twisted her body throwing him off balance, but unfortunately, not off his feet, she released and kicked out hard at his solar plexus, the Pain backed up into the wall keeping out of her reach, a hand going over his chest. Ziva swung back and forth as she tried to gain some purchase, her wrists screaming in protest. The Pain saw a metal pipe that was leaning against a nearby chair, he waited until Ziva swung enough that her back was to him and then grabbed the pipe like a baseball bat aiming for her thighs. Ziva grunted biting her cheek to keep from screaming as he swung, her body swinging from the force of the blow.

Akiva frowned slightly but quickly covered it up; The Fear was grumbling something in the corner, he then approached her.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Akiva sing songed.

"You know damn well what!" The Fear punched at her stomach, hitting solid muscle, Akiva swung from the force rocking back and forth. Fear clicked a button in his hand, and in the other room, The Pain grinned looking from the window to Ziva. They were communicating, Gibbs looked at the clicker in The Fears hand, they had planned this well.

"I am going to use you as my personal punching bag." The Pain circled Ziva his fists in the air his mouth filled with an evil smile.

"You going to let him do that to her?" The Fear whispered, "Where is it?"

"In hell, where you belong." Akiva retorted, Fear growled and punched her across the face, he then grabbed her head making her look through the window at Ziva, The Fear pushed the button again.

"Shall we begin?" The Pain licked one of his extended canines, he reared back taking a quick jab at Ziva's ribs, her body swung from the blow, but he didn't stop at just one, he continued over and over, he hit her stomach, her back her chest, her ribs anything he could reach. Akiva clenched her jaw, watching the torment in Ziva's eyes at every blow. The Pain avoided her face during his barrage, and after a few minutes, he stopped grabbing a hold of Ziva's body, stilling her. Her head now hung forward her breathing shallow. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head all the way back exposing her throat, he looked over his shoulder at the mirror.

"Where is it?" Fear left Akiva pulling Gibbs roughly from the ground, he got in his face slamming him against the wall. "Where is it!"

"I don't know." The Fear slammed Gibbs against the wall again, then moved to Tony. He punched Tony's cheek before lifting him from the ground.

"Where is it?"

"She never told me." Fear let out a growl and dropped Tony back to the ground. He picked up McGee kneeing him in the stomach.

"Where-is-it?"

McGee gasping for air shook his head, "I don't know." The Fear growled louder and kneed him in the stomach again, dropping him to the floor.

"You and your damn secrets!" The Fear went behind Akiva pulling her hair, "Where-is-it?" She let out a laugh. The Fear growled and pushed the button.

The Pain bit down on Ziva's throat, eliciting a strangled gasp, blood started pooling down her collar bones and down the front of her shirt. After a few moments The Pain pulled away licking his lips.

"You taste so sweet." Ziva's head remained back as she felt blood escape with every heartbeat, he hadn't bitten any serious veins, but the pain was intense, she closed her eyes and tried to swallow; but The Pain wasn't finished with her, he stepped back starting to circle around her pulling out his knife.

"Tell me Ziva, do you want children?" Pain circled her fingering his knife; Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The Pain stopped in front of her, lashing out swiftly, cutting a dark red line just above her hip bones. Ziva ground her teeth holding back a scream.

"You know, it's ok to scream here," Pain cooed continuing to circle her, "In fact, I encourage it." He was behind her now and he lashed out again cutting across her strained shoulders, some of her hair was caught in the swipe and it fell listlessly to the floor. Ziva let out a strangled breath but otherwise remained silent. Ziva face contorted in pain as she focused on her breathing, her mouth was slightly open, her breath coming between her teeth. The Pain rolled his eyes, stubborn woman.

"Raikov!" A blond man came running into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Get my cables." Raikov nodded then left, The Pain gazed over at Ziva's expression, her body was still slightly moving but she kept her face solemn. That will change, he thought. The man quickly returned holding a car battery and jumper cables, he sat them wordlessly on a table handing the cables over to Pain before leaving the room again.

"Remember those, my dear?" Fear whispered loudly into Akiva's ear, "Oh, how she screamed, do you remember her screams?" Akiva's jaw clenched and she turned her head forcing a smile onto her face.

"I'll make you scream." Her voice came out slowly, through her teeth. The Fear laughed and looked over at the three men on the ground.

"What about them?" The Fear walked over bending down looking into Gibbs eyes. "Would you let her cries go unanswered?" Gibbs fixed him with a stone cold glare keeping his mouth shut. The Fear looked from him to Tony, "You?" Tony kept his mouth shut and looked away. "You?" McGee blinked slowly, and clenched his jaw. "Hemph." Fear clicked the button in his hand again.

The Pain felt the vibration, and pulled out his knife, he started ripping away Ziva's shirt, revealing her stomach and sides. He threw, the now, useless fabric to the ground, her pants hem now stained with blood, he removed most of her shirt revealing the sides of her stomach. Her shirt hung in tatters, her body smeared with blood as The Pain's hand swiped over the cut between her hip bones. He pulled one last piece of fabric from her and stepped back looking at his bloody hands, he grinned and licked at the blood. Ziva's nose scrunched in disgust as she looked away, back through the one way mirror unknowingly starring into the eyes of her team.

The Pain grabbed a bucket from the corner of the room; he turned and threw the buckets contents onto Ziva's body. It was cold and wet, and burned like fire when it hit her wounds. Ziva knew it was coming but she still couldn't suppress the shudder that went through her on contact. Tony moved a little trying to get the feeling back in his arms, The Fear saw this and kicked him across the face, Tony hit the ground hard, his mouth instantly filling with blood, he remained on the ground however, as he waited for his head to stop spinning. Gibbs and McGee restrained themselves from helping him, Gibbs teeth were grinding, he was waiting for Akiva's signal to do something, he knew she had a plan, but with a man in each room the possibility of someone ending up dead was too great a risk.

"One last time, where is it?" Akiva looked over at The Fear, eye to eye, her face was set, there was no turning back, she had to do something, they were tired of playing around, she had a choice to make, let Ziva die, or tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry Ziva," Akiva whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"I said, Go to hell!" Akiva spit in the Fears face, earning her a punch to her ribcage, The Fear reared back for another blow, before he reigned himself in, he growled and pushed the button.

"Enjoy the show!"

"We're going to do things a little different this time." The Pain stepped in front of Ziva, the gator clips in hand, he smirked and clamped one to each side of her waist, the clamps bit angrily into her flesh, making breathing even more difficult. Ziva lifted her head looking through the glass, and for a moment, if you just happened to be looking, there was a flash, a flash, of fear. The Pain chuckled and moved the car battery and a chair in front of Ziva. She watched him with wary eyes, blinking slowly. He gave one last look at the mirror and set the cables on the posts.

Ziva's body started to jerk, her hands clenched into fists, her mouth open in a silent scream, her body was on fire, like a million little fire ants, were slowly eating away at her flesh, and not just on the outside, but the inside too. She felt her body temperature rise, her legs kicking involuntarily, but, just as soon as it started, it ended; 30 seconds no more no less. Ziva hung her head forward in relief taking a huge gulp of air. The Pain gave her about 30 more seconds to regain herself before placing the clamps back on the posts. Ziva's head flew back her body convulsing, she could feel her lungs seizing, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe she tried hard to gasp for air, but her body would not obey, it seemed dark behind her eyes, and her only concern was air. The Pain lifted the clamps off the posts, grinning as Ziva once again gasped for air. He gave her a little bit longer this time, he wanted to make her scream, he was aching for it. Once more, Pain put the clamps on the battery. Ziva's body convulsed, her teeth were bared, finally she couldn't take it any more, the pain was just too intense, the blood pulsing from her neck, the cut between her hips, the one between her shoulders only intensified with the time. Just before her breaking point, her mouth opened, and she screamed, long, hard and loud her scream pierced through Akiva, Gibbs, Tony and McGee. Akiva shut her eyes and looked up, she had failed.

The Pain removed the clamps from the battery, and Ziva's body stilled, but she was still breathing, she was gasping for air, her body taking in shallow and hollow sounding breaths; her lungs where seizing and her body was threatening to shut down.

"Fear, she's seizing." The Fear rolled his eyes and grumbled leaving the room to go next door.

Akiva took the chance, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Gibbs lean against the door." Gibbs got up and did as he was told keeping an eye through the glass on Ziva, her breathing still coming through the speakers. "McGee, can you move? I need you to get under my feet, I just need to be able to touch something. McGee nodded, and crawled over to Akiva, he laid down so that her feet where on his chest. Akiva pressed down slightly on McGee and Tony, Tim and Gibbs watched in amazement as she pulled herself up slowly, she gritted her teeth as her shoulders threatened to detach, she pulled her butt and legs parallel to the ground, then, ever so carefully, she pulled her entire body through her arms, righting herself, her arms gave two very loud pops as the shoulders where rolled back into place. But she wasn't done yet, she took a calming breath as she lowered herself back onto McGee.

With her arms back the way they should be more of her weight pressed down on him, but he didn't complain, he watched as she clenched her fists, and pulled herself straight up, like a pull up, only she went past the bar, one of her hands grabbed at the knife still concealed under her shirt on her back, she lowered herself back down pulling the knife out of its sheath. Her hand deftly turned the knife around and she cut herself free from one of the restraints, she quickly made work of the other and then landed, just to the side, of McGee. Gibbs stood up and turned around Akiva quickly cut his ties, but they had run out of time, Akiva gave the knife to Gibbs and motioned for him and his team to get back where they were. Akiva pulled something out of her hair and waited just to the side of the door.

"Hell-" Fear never got to finish his statement as a cold thin piece of metal entered his ear tearing through his brain. Akiva grinned as he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Tony's eye were wide, did she just-with a paperclip? Gibbs didn't have time to gawk as he quickly stood cutting the restraints from Tim and Tony. They heard no sounds coming from the one way mirror, but they didn't have time to think about it, they needed to move now.

Ziva felt herself being released from her ties and placed on a table, she knew she couldn't take on both of them so she remained limp as they looked her over, her eyes were opened slightly and she could hear them talking in Russian, soon enough Fear had left and she was alone with Pain. She reacted, she kicked him hard sending him back a few feet, she then reached into her pocket, her muscles screaming in pain, and grabbed at the paperclip pulling it out, she had been bored on the car trip and had straightened it, now it was perfect. Pain lunged at her but he never had a chance, she raised her clenched fist to his face, the metal going straight through his eye and into his brain, he let out a gasp of air before falling to the ground. Ziva slid herself off the table and looked around for anything she could use as a weapon.

Akiva took the knife back from Gibbs and slowly led them out into the hallway, the man known as Raikov was standing post at the end of the hallway, unluckily for him, his back was to them. Gibbs snuck up behind the man covering his mouth and snapping his neck. Akiva nodded Tony and McGee flanked her as she prepared to open the door to Ziva's torture chamber.

Ziva let out a gasp and steadied herself with the pipe Pain used earlier, but relaxed when she saw Akiva's face, Akiva opened the door all the way allowing Tony and Tim into the room, they helped Ziva stand, Akiva's mouth turned up at the sight of Ziva, she gave herself a moment and kissed the top of Ziva's head. Ziva sighed contently and leaned into Tony, McGee took the pipe and let Tony handle Ziva. Akiva turned back to Gibbs who was keeping a look out in the hallway, he nodded the all clear, as the five of them slowly made their way out. When they made it to the center room, Gibbs pointed to the two rooms, Akiva nodded, Gibbs and her took the door on the right Tim stood by at the one on the left encase any reinforcements came out, Ziva and Tony leaned against the other side to help if necessary.

Akiva counted down with her fingers and Gibbs opened the door slowly.

"Done already?" Oren stood up from a computer he was working on, "What the hell?" Akiva rushed forward knife in hand, Oren pulled out his gun but Akiva was quicker, she took her knife and cut off the offending hand. Oren cried out in pain falling to the floor.

"Now we're even, Big Boss." Akiva smirked and when Oren looked up at her, she smiled.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Oren would have been laughing at the irony if he wasn't slowly bleeding to death, Gibbs took his weapon and retreated back out the door, nothing of interest in there for him.

Akiva bent down looking Oren in the eye. "Why?"

"Ask the man Ziva calls father." Oren gritted out before passing out. Akiva left him there but not before grabbing his laptop, when she returned to the center room she handed it to McGee. The three younger agents stepped back as Akiva and Gibbs entered the second room, only to find that nothing but their weapons was there.

"Grab what you can and let's get out of here." Gibbs grabbed his sniper rifle and cell phone, Tony and Tim their sigs and Ziva her knives. Ziva stumbled slightly, causing Akiva to catch her, had it been anyone else, she would have recoiled but instead she took the assistance. Gibbs opened the door, it was sun down, the sky was an ominous red, the lilies in the field were glowing with the color of the sun, Gibbs stepped out first followed by Tim, Tony, Akiva and Ziva. Ziva leaned heavily on one leg but insisted over and over that she was fine, they took a few steps into the field Gibbs, Tony and Tim taking front.

When they were about 10 feet from the building Gibbs felt a chill go through him, and he stopped immediately.

"Boss?" Like earlier that day, everything slowed down, Gibbs, turned, shouldering his rifle, he lined up the sight, there in the trees about 200 meters was the old man from the picture. Gibbs didn't think twice he fired a shot, but he was not quick enough, the two shots echoed in the evening.

"That's for Abby." Gibbs whispered as he pulled the bolt action reloading, he took another shot, just for good measure, "And that's for my coffee." Lowering the rifle, he half expected to be shot and was curiously surprised when he was still standing.

"Akiva!" All eyes went to Ziva, she caught Akiva as she fell, the wild grass folding beneath her creating a hallow. Ziva's hands covered Akiva's bleeding chest, her eyes filled with tears. Akiva put her hands on top of Ziva's.

"Do you remember when Tali died, we made a promise never to fall in love?" Ziva nodded her eyes brimmed with tears, "I think now is a good time to break that promise Ziva. I must apologize, you see, I taught you how to kill, but I did not teach you how to love." Akiva ran a hand over Ziva's cheek, her blood smeared finger tips left a trail as her body went limp. Ziva pulled her close; her body racked with sobs, a deep throated cry left her lips. Ziva rocked back and forth holding Akiva tight.

"No…" Ziva voice was hoarse, her body shuddered with every breath, her tears flowed freely down her face, her mind was spinning. All those times, she had been there, Akiva, she was the strong one, always protecting, serving. Her mind flashed to those times in her childhood, she was 8 a car bomb exploded, she was there, 10 caught in a riot, suicide bomber blew half her daycare apart, Akiva was there, 11 first boyfriend, he dumped her, Akiva was there, 14 wounded during gun practice, Akiva was there, 18 her mom died, Akiva was there, Tali, the day Tali died, she was there. Ziva let out another cry, she could barely breathe, she was angry, she was scared and she was hurt. Her eyes were shut so tight, her teeth bared as she tried to breathe through the emotional and psychical pain. But she couldn't, it was all too much, even in her adult years Akiva had been there, when she went away to camp she was there, Brazil, Cairo, Africa, Pakistan, Somalia, Akiva was there, in the shadows watching and protecting her.

"Ziva?" Gibbs approached her slowly, but Ziva couldn't hear him, she was somewhere else.

Finally, Ziva's body couldn't take it, and shut down. Ziva's crying came to a quick halt as her mind turned off, an entire lifetime of emotional trauma was too much and she collapsed on top of Akiva.

End Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The day turned into night and as the team taken to Bethesda Naval hospital. Tim, Tony and Gibbs were released within a few hours, they all found themselves waiting impatiently outside Ziva's room. She was currently in x-ray and the team was getting impatient. Akiva was also brought in, she was in surgery, she had crashed three times on the way to the hospital. They put the two of them in the same room but both of the women were off in different ends of the hospital. Ziva had remained mostly unconscious during their trip, only phasing in and out, murmuring things in Hebrew.

Abby came jingling down the hallway, she had just gotten the call a half an hour ago when Gibbs was released, she came to a skidding stop pulling Gibbs into a bone crushing hug. Ducky came around the corner shaking his head.

"Ab-by." Gibbs gasped slightly in pain. Abby jumped back, apologizing before moving on to Tony and McGee. Both men whimpered but accepted the hug. Ducky looked at Gibbs waiting for answers. Gibbs crooked his finger walking away from his team. He walked a ways down the hall; stopping in a small alcove causing Ducky looked up at Gibbs expectantly.

"They tortured her Duck." Gibbs voice was low and raspy, his mind reliving the time he first saw Ziva hurt while in his care, the day she almost died while undercover for him. Ducky waited patiently for Gibbs to continue. Gibbs wiped a hand down his face looking at the ceiling searching for something. "Electrocution, blades, his fists, a pipe, anything he could get his hands on." Ducky put his hands on the taller mans shoulders.

"She has survived worse Jethro." Gibbs nodded more to himself then anyone, "Akiva…She was injured, shot through the heart, sniper." Gibbs tapped the left side of his chest. Ducky furrowed his eyebrows.

"I did as you requested and found what I could about her medical records." Ducky tapped Gibbs chest in the identical spot. "Akiva has a rare medical condition." Gibbs furrowed his eyes down at Ducky. "She has dextrocardia Jethro." Gibbs shook his head and lifted his hands.

"What?"

Ducky sighed and continued, "Her heart is on the opposite side." Gibbs eyes widened in understanding, she hadn't been shot through the heart, just through the lung.

"Would she had known?"

"Doubt it, it was in a file used for her evaluations when she started her Mossad service over 20 years ago, it never showed up again. They probably hid it, even from her."

"That's good news Duck." Gibbs hit him on the shoulder with his finger, walking back towards his team, also explained why they couldn't get a read on the heart monitors in the ambulance.

The team stood up straight, as a small team of doctors wheeled Ziva back towards her room, she was woozy, and disoriented, her arms were wrapped in gaze, cords and monitors hooked up all over her. The nurses pushed her back into her room placing her on the side by the window, the team filed in one by one, as the nurse finished hooking Ziva up to the IV's, heart monitor and morphine drip. She quickly left the room. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Abby and Ducky all crowded around her bed, Gibbs on her left, Tony on her right, Tim and Abby at her feet and Ducky off slightly to the side.

Ziva's noses picked up the sterile smell of the room she was in, she quickly deduced that she was in a hospital, and now that she was finally not moving; she tried opening her eyes to help with the spinning feeling her head was giving her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Tony whispered with a big smile. Ziva groaned at the sudden noise, her head pulsing, her eyes were only open a hair. She moved the fingers on her right hand, Tony moved his to cover it.

"A-ki-va?" Ziva's voice was a mere whisper, her breathing was shallow and slightly painful, even with the morphine. Tony stroked her hand with his thumb, they hadn't gotten any word since she had been brought here.

"She's one tough ninja chick." Tony gave a nervous laugh, truthfully, he had no idea if Akiva would be returning to the room or if she was cooling on a slab down in the hospital morgue. Ziva groaned and her eyes rolled back, her head went limply to the side.

"Boss?" Gibbs hit the call button, a nurse came in almost instantly, she pulled the stethoscope off her neck listing to Ziva's lungs and heart.

"She is fine, the morphine is probably putting her to sleep." The nurse nodded to the people in the room and excited again.

The team stood quietly watching Ziva sleep, the door to the room opened again, a team of doctors and nurses pushed Akiva's bed to the empty space. She looked horrible, she was intubated, blood was being added to her system via IV, cables and wires, came from everywhere, the room was filled the soft hum, of the breathing assistant, her heart monitor was on mute, but they could see that her heart beat was strong, her oxygen levels were low, but steady. Gibbs and Ducky followed the doctors out into the hall.

"How are they doctor?" Gibbs stood at his full height looking down at the young looking doctor.

"You next of kin?" The doctor looked over the files in his hand.

"Yea." The doctor gave him a wary look but didn't argue.

"Agent Dah-vid-"

"Dah-veed."

"Dahveed," The doctor repeated, "She has severe burn marks on her stomach, and had a mild heart attack, her lungs will be very sore for a while, the cuts are deep but not infected although I am worried about the placement of the one over her womb. Her leg will be severely bruised and may be difficult to walk on, but there should be no lasting damage. We are most concerned with her damaged lung tissue. The electricity she was exposed to caused her nervous system to miss fire, we had to basically reset her system. Her ribs are heavily bruised with a crack on her sternum that will have to heal on its own, it shouldn't cause any problems although it will feel uncomfortable for a long time."

"Agent Daveda?"

"I can only say that she is critical, her mother and grandmother are coming to take her back to Ohio later this evening." Gibbs nodded knowing there was nothing more the doctor could do, Ducky and Gibbs went back into the room.

Two hours later, two women came into the room, the team groggy with sleep, looked up at the new visitors. A woman with long brown hair that flowed down her back in two long braids, came into view, even with the dim lights, Gibbs could see her radiant green eyes, a smaller, little heavier woman came in behind her, very similar in features, her grey hair shinning in the light. They instantly went to Akiva's bed side, murmuring words between each other in Hebrew. Gibbs went over to the two woman, the younger looking woman looked up at his approach. Gibbs nodded his head to the woman who gave a grim smile in return.

"You're a marine." Her voice was heavily accented as she took in Gibbs appearance. He nodded and offered his hand.

"Jethro Gibbs ma'am." The woman took it, holding it firmly.

"Vidette Daveda." She motioned to the other woman, who was currently brushing some of Akiva's hair from her face.

"My mother, Sye Furei." The older woman looked over at Gibbs giving a small nod. He nodded back.

"They didn't tell me much about her condition." Gibbs nodded over to where his team were asleep by Ziva's bed. Vidette, looked over at them, her eyes snapping to Ziva.

"Ziva?" Her voice was a hushed whisper, she went around Gibbs going over to Ziva's bed. Vidette stood next to a sleeping Tony, her hand going to Ziva's face, her fingers gently stroking her cheek. "Will she be ok?" Gibbs shadowed her keeping his voice down.

"The doctor's say so." Vidette nodded and moved some of Ziva's hair from her face, she leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Gibbs moved as Vidette retreated back to Akiva's bedside, looking at all the equipment. The doctor came in holding the transfer papers. Vidette took them and signed without reading them. Sye sat down in a nearby chair holding Akiva's hand. Gibbs looked at the two woman, they seemed worried but reserved, like this was something they do a lot. Gibbs went back to Ziva's side of the room giving the women more time with their child. He looked at Ziva, suddenly feeling a pang in his heart, Akiva had a family waiting for her, Ziva had a useless father who couldn't have cared less that she was in the hospital near death. Gibbs felt himself as somewhat of a father to his team, but more so to Ziva.

Soon enough, Akiva was removed from the room and an empty bed was put in her place, Vidette gave Gibbs her cell phone number, and told him to call anytime. Gibbs took the number and accepted a hug from Sye, she patted his shoulder but said nothing to him. He watched them retreat back out of the hospital.

Gibbs sat himself down on a nearby chair, he looked around at his team, McGee and Abby were sharing a chair, Abby sitting in McGee's lap her head resting on his shoulder, Ducky was snoozing in another chair close to the window his glasses in his hands, Tony's head was resting on Ziva's bed, his body was leaned over, he had been given pain killers for his dislocated jaw. He was lucky to still have all his teeth after the blow he received. Gibbs eyes fell back to Ziva, her face was contorted in discomfort as she slept, her eyes moving beneath her lids. He watched her heart monitor, taking a sip of his stale hospital coffee.

Around dawn, the team stirred, Tony sat up yawning widely then quickly regretting it, his hands going to his jaw. He mumbled something then left the room, looking for some more pain killers. McGee shifted uncomfortably in his chair causing Abby whine softly as he shifted. Ducky cleared his throat, standing and stretching puting his glasses back on. Ziva groaned, her body shifting, she opened her eyes glaring against the morning sun.

"Akiva?" Ziva moved her head to the side looking over to an empty bed.

"Ziva?" Tony jogged over to the side of the bed, his jaw ached every time he talked but he didn't care. "Ziva how do you feel?"

Ziva's eyes moved to him, she furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Tony?"

"Yea, Hey I've been waiting to ask you a question." Tony gave her a classic DiNozzo's smile, "Did Akiva ever take gymnastics?"

"You are an idiot." That was Tony always had to make her laugh when the situation sucked, Ziva gave him a weak smile and Gibbs gave a gruff laugh.

"Yea." Tony smiled back, although a little less wide, Ziva's eyes went over his shoulder back to the empty bed.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Ziva's smile quickly faded as her eyes started to glaze with tears. Tony looked over his shoulder, then to Gibbs. Gibbs put a hand over Ziva's.

"When your better, we'll take you to see her." Ziva's head rolled to the other side looking Gibbs in the eyes. Ziva gave another small smile and a weak nod.

"When can I leave?" Ziva tried sitting up, but she wasn't able to even move her arms the way she wanted, they merely slipped against the blanket.

"In a few days. When the doctors say you can." Gibbs soothed rubbing her arm, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Ziva closed her eyes, and felt his warmth; she felt protected, safe, and most importantly, loved.

End Chapter. Sorry I thought I uploaded this already!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later, the team left the hospital, Ziva in tow. Gibbs knew everyone's mental state was still fragile, so he invited the team over to his house for dinner. Gibbs pulled his car in the drive way, Ziva and Tony were in the back seat, McGee was riding shotgun and Abby was close behind in her hearse. Tony helped Ziva out of the car, her insufferable hatred of pain medication was taking its toll on her body, she moved slowly and carefully, each step taking more and more effort. Gibbs opened his door tossing his keys into a bowl near the door. Tony led Ziva to the nearest couch, while McGee and Abby headed into the basement. Gibbs headed for the kitchen, he had offered to cook dinner. He also knew that McGee needed to talk his experience out, and he knew Abby would be the best person for him to do that with.

"You ok?" Tony watched as Ziva winced as she sat down. "You wanna' talk about it?"

"I am fine." Ziva's eyes shifted around, her jaw was clenched, Tony could see the pain rolling through his partner, gingerly he put and arm around her, he was surprised when she didn't pull away, and instead curled into him, her arm went across his chest as she buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as they sat on Gibbs' couch. Ziva felt so broken inside, so hollow, so cold, she shivered and forced her eyes shut in a grimace, she was trying to hold it all in, stay calm, but she couldn't. "Everyone I love dies." Her voice was so soft and hoarse that Tony almost missed it, his heart was aching he wanted to do something, give her anything to make the pain go away, but there was nothing he could do.

Then it came, silently at first, the tears fell, then her body started to shake, and then as she gasped for air the torrent of tears started, she curled tighter into him her cries weak and pain ridden, and for the second time in his life, he watched as Ziva David, the strongest woman he knew, the one who survived being tortured and abandoned in Somalia, cried. Tony held his partner gently wary of her still healing wounds, and rubbed small circles on her back.

McGee and Abby sat in the basement, inside Gibb's skeleton of a boat, just staring at each other at first, then McGee's bottom lip started to twitch. Abby gave him a small smile waiting for him to put his words together.

"It was bad." Tim's voice was soft and he looked past Abby his mind filling with the past events. "They just popped up out of nowhere, even surprising Gibbs." Tim's voice got stronger with each word, his hand moving slightly gesturing as he talked. "Two guys just popped up out of nowhere and grabbed Ziva and Akiva taser-ed them, I think. Another guy behind Gibbs; he led us into this metal building. These guys had weird code names like something from a video game. They separated us. We could see Ziva but we couldn't get to her." Tim's bottom lip started quivering again, Abby pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Tim leaned back into her, taking a breath. "He kept asking us, the same question over and over, I didn't have an answer for him. God if only I knew! Then Ziva wouldn't be hurt." Abby pulled his head around to meet her eyes.

"Tim, do you know what happens when you give your interrogator what he wants?" Abby's voice was soft and reassuring. Tim shook his head. Abby took a breath and starred him directly in the eyes. "They kill you." Tim's eyes widened and suddenly he didn't feel so heavy on the inside.

"So that's why Akiva kept baiting him. Trying to make him angry so they would mess up?"

Abby nodded even though she wasn't there. Tim nodded numbly, relaxing a little bit on the inside, he had been so guilty that he hadn't been able to hack into the file on Akiva's computer and tell The Fear what he wanted to hear. Abby pulled him close leaning against the frame of Gibbs boat, Tim rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair, just sharing in the silence of the basement, both knowing that nothing they were feeling even amounted to what Ziva was feeling. They both were completely unprepared for an emotional Ziva, she had always been the one to bounce right back, like nothing ever bothered her, even after Somalia she went about her business like nothing had ever happened. Abby concluded that she had simply repressed it, and now, it was all coming out. Abby furrowed her eyebrows, wondering just who this Akiva person was, and why she was so important to Ziva. The team had let slip that they had some history, but there was something more there. It wasn't romantic, but it was a mutual understanding of some kind. Abby sighed softly trying to shut her brain down, she noticed that Tim had shifted and was now asleep, she gently helped him lay down and curled up next to him.

Gibbs entered his living room wiping his hands off on a towel, he looked to the couch, he had left them to start cooking something to eat now that it was finished he could tell that it took too long. Tony's head rested on top of Ziva's and they were both asleep, he could hear her cries from the kitchen but decided to let his senior field agent handle it, it wasn't that Gibbs' didn't care, but the younger man had a different aura around him when Ziva was present. Gibbs thought it best for Ziva to let it out to someone she felt equal to, not someone like him, her boss, who she would be afraid of showing weakness around. Gibbs walked over to the couple slowly, noticing Tony's soaked shirt and Ziva's completely exhausted but peaceful face. He gently shook Tony's shoulder, Tony lifted his head slowly and looked at his boss and was about to open his mouth when Gibbs put a finger to his own lips. Gibbs then bent down and picked Ziva up under the arms, like one would carry a small child, he didn't want to compress her ribcage by carrying her any other way. Ziva was light and lifted easily, he put her arms around his neck and her head to rest on his shoulder, he grabbed under her thighs and causing her legs to wrap around his back, he then turned and made his way up the stairs, Tony followed opening the guest bedroom door. Gibbs carried his probationary agent into the room, Tony pulled down the comforter and Gibbs carefully laid Ziva down, cradling her head, she remained asleep through the entire ordeal her body completely relaxed from exhaustion. Tony then covered her up he looked at her for a long moment then to Gibbs.

"She's safe here." Gibbs whispered looking Tony in the eyes. Tony nodded and followed as Gibbs turned and headed downstairs, he stopped at the doorway, giving Ziva one last looking before turning out the light and going downstairs.

Tony went to the kitchen the smell of food calling to him, Gibbs made a side trip to the basement. He opened the door quietly and descended the stairs, he bent down looking into the dimly lit room. A small smile graced his face as he looked at his two agents peacefully sleeping. McGee was on his side, his head nestled into Abby's shoulder, her arms gently held his head in place, a small smile gracing her features, his arm loosely around her waist as she was lying on her back. Gibbs said nothing and let the pair sleep slowly making his way back up the stairs, guess it was a party of two for dinner.

Tony was putting spaghetti into a bowl when Gibbs walked in, Tony wordlessly handed over the recently filled bowl to his boss, who gratefully accepted it, Tony then made some for himself plopping himself down at the small kitchen table.

"Party of two?" Tony chuckled and Gibbs nodded. Tony's face turned serious, "Tim gonna be ok?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony swallowing his food. "He'll be fine, Abby will take care of him."

Tony nodded taking another bite, Gibbs looked at him long and hard. Tony sighed and looked at his boss. "I'll be fine." Gibbs exhaled sharply through his nose, continuing his inspection of the younger man's face.

"It's nothing I can't handle with a good movie and a pack of beers." Tony finished his spaghetti taking the bowl to the sink, Gibbs watched the younger man leave his kitchen, shaking his head; he finished up his dinner.

Tony plopped down on Gibbs couch, truthfully, he didn't want to be any where Ziva right now, one part of him wanted to hold her and never let her go. The other part of him wanted to run far away from her, away from the memories that assaulted his senses, her screams, her pain. Tony rubbed his temples turning on Gibbs small T.V. he didn't care what he watched just as long as it was enough to quiet his mind.

Gibbs pulled out two more bowls filling them with food, placing plastic wrap over them, Gibbs grabbed them then headed to the basement passing DiNozzo who laid heavy lidded on his couch, Gibbs shook his head and opened the basement door. He walked down quietly setting the bowls on his work bench then retreated back up the stairs. Gibbs made his way back to the kitchen, shaking his head at DiNozzo who had fallen asleep halfway off the couch. He cleaned up his kitchen; then went to the living room covering Tony in a blanket before heading upstairs to his room. Yep, he thought, just one big happy family.

Gibbs crawled into his bed, turning out the light, his eyes closed easily but sleep was not without resistance. He dreamed many dreams that night, of Somalia, Desert Storm, Kelly and Shannon, his slumber was interrupted when he heard the door to his bedroom creak open. His eyes snapped open but his brain was still on dream mode, for when he looked at the figure in the doorway he saw Kelly, his daughter, holding a teddy bear with a tear streaked face.

"Daddy?" The voice was faint like a whisper of a memory long since forgotten. Gibbs shook his head blinking rapidly trying to clear the mirage from his view. Slowly, the form grew taller, the skin darker, the hair and eyes a deep brown, the teddy bear turned into a pillow, but the face was still tear streaked. Gibbs rubbed a hand down his face.

"Gibbs." It wasn't a question or a statement, it simply, just was. Ziva's voice was soft but more real, although hollow as it was, it was real. Gibbs said nothing and scooted to the other side of the bed holding open the covers. Ziva moved into the room slowly, limping slightly, she set her pillow on the bed and carefully climbed in, Gibbs waited as Ziva tried to find a comfortable spot. He couldn't imagine it would be easy, as nearly every inch of her upper body was in pain. Finally, Ziva settled onto her right side, and she curled up as much as she could in the fetal position, which wasn't much, Gibbs scooted closer pulling her head down to his arm as an effective pillow, she sighed contently; her arms curled to her chest, her back snuggled into Gibb's side, her legs were partially bent and touched his at the knees, the rest of her body carefully spaced away from his.

Gibbs grumbled irritated as the phone next to his bed started to vibrate not long after Ziva and him had fallen asleep again, he gently reached over her grabbing it, "Gibbs." He answered in a hushed tone brushing some of Ziva's hair from her face. "He what!" Gibbs winced as his tone caused Ziva to stir, slowly her eyes opened, her head turning over her shoulder to his, Gibbs growled into the phone and slammed it shut throwing the piece of equipment across the room. Gibbs sighed and looked at Ziva, taking a breath, "Oren escaped."

End Story. Sequel? Let me know!


End file.
